


Princess Lullaby

by Azucena17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Evil Dumbledore, Female Harry Potter, Good Voldemort, Kings & Queens, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Slow Build, Twins-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena17/pseuds/Azucena17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potters are royalty to the Wizarding World. They have twins, but their has been a prophecy made about one of the Princesses that could help the Dark side. When the youngest twin saves her sister from an intruder, she becomes a little more than a squib and her family all hates the elder twin. Isolated, she finds solace in her professor at Hogwarts. Soon her father falls ill, and subsequently dies, leaving the eldest to claim the throne. Forced into an arranged marriage with the man at the head of the resistance of her father's reign, she never thought she would be given the chance to act upon her crush that she held for Potions Professor, whom she had grown close to in the three years she was at Hogwarts. When she finally reaches the end of the isle, waiting for her wasn't who she had expected. Soon the duo was crowned, and their reign began. Dumbledore, soon leads the opposition against her rule, with the Dowager, and Princess on his side. As their resistance become violent, they are pushed into hiding, all being hunted by the new Queen and King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning...

The Potters were the royalty of the Wizarding World. They had the titles of Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princesses for as long as the era of Merlin. Merlin, himself had crowned the first King Charlus Potter I, after he had wed his eldest, and only child, Lothiriel Potter nee Emrys. The Potters always ruled with a gentle but forceful hand, many practicing and preaching the teachings of the Old Ways. Centuries passed, until only one king and his family remained. One who had strayed far from his ancestors ruling, who stopped the practices and teaching of the Old Ways to the incoming first generation witches and wizards, who allowed himself to rule, to live and pass the laws that were whispered to him by an ancient, power-hungry wizard. Soon the Old Ways were something of the past, which only began to be passed down from the Heads of the families that were magical. Then came the laws, the ones which stated that the first generation witch or wizard could only ever find menial work, and in order for their children to ever be able to have a different career, their parents must provide a sum of money to the Monarchy as a way to pay off the debt to allow them to gain a higher status in the world. Many were in disagreeance to that law, but none would openly oppose the Crown without the fear of repercussions on their family or House. The Wizengamot was highly different to that of the Muggle Parliament. They were more or less that of an enormous group of advisors to the Monarchy. Yet, when the last King was crowned, all they did was hold their places for appearances.

King James Potter and his wife Queen Lily Potter were married right out of Hogwarts, as they were forced to when it was found by James parents that his philandering ways had led to an unexpected pregnancy with someone whom they were displeased with. Less than a month later James and his unconventional bride, were crowned the new King and Queen, subsequently due to the death Charlus Potter V by an outbreak in dragon pox, and complications due to his old age.

Not having started their family until they were well into their sixties, which was late even by a wizards' standard, who remained fertile until around the eight decade of life. James Potter was the third son, but the fifth child. During the uprising of Grindelwald, who had been attempting to overthrow the Potters from the Crown, his two elder brothers had been killed. When he was five, his brother Charlton Orson Potter, who was 23, was buried, having been in the crossfire of a battle and trying to lead a mother and her children to safety. Less than a year later, the Potters had to lay to rest their 20 year old son, Torin Merrick, who was killed in his own bed. Almost as soon as his eldest two sons were laid in the Potter catacombs, Charlus Potter V quickly set a bounty on the head of Grindelwald. One Albus Dumbledore stepped up to the challenge, trying to gain the Crown's favor.

Years later at the age of 16, James had to aide his parents in the burying of his older sister, Aislinn Moina Clearwater nee Potter. She had died during a childbirth, bringing into this world a beautiful little girl named Penelope Graclynn. Now with only one other child left, another female, the Potters were desperately trying to draw up contracts for their son with other girls of noble heritage. But when he came home unexpectedly one day, a month before his scheduled graduation, to announce that he was to be a parent, the King and Queen were anything but pleased.

Soon, James and Lily settled into their new roles in society. Soon, Lily's pregnancy became known to the public, and everyone finally understood as to why one of noble blood married a first generation witch, as well as the reason for a "shotgun wedding". Even with the unusual circumstances, everyone was excited for the new little Prince or Princess to arrive. When the morning of July 31st came, no one was more surprised when instead of one child, they had two.

At the naming ceremony two months later, it was revealed to the world the birth of the two Princesses. The eldest, Princess Bellamy Rose Potter was a beauty. With a tuft of midnight black hair that covered her entire scalp, and the brilliancy of her emerald green eyes she enchanted the hearts of all. Quiet as a mouse during the ceremony, the onlookers knew that she was bound to create waves when the time came. The youngest, Princess Tallulah Lily Potter was the attention seeker, wanting all eyes on her at all times. Her blonde hair barely noticeable, with the thinness and the sparseness of it, giving off the air of baldness, and her brown eyes, shown that she would cause tremendous trouble as she aged. But, little Bellamy was content to allow her sister all the attention she craves, she would hardly cry, but observe the world around her, in a way that was almost ery for one her age. Whenever, the Potters went out into the public, Bellamy was pleased if none of the onlookers gave her more than a glance at a time.

Soon dismay began to happen. There was a prophecy spoken at the height of the bliss-filled aftermath of the downfall of Grindelwald, by a seer in a chamber while consulting with the King James and Queen Lily. In the prophecy, it stated that the firstborn princess of the Potters would have the life of an exiled royal, eventually escape, and help Lord Voldemort rule the Wizarding world. No one had known or even heard of anyone known as 'Voldemort' so the Potters didn't blink twice about it, knowing that the prophecy may foretell that of the princess twenty generations into the future.

But soon, as the children were reaching their first birthday, there began a whisper of a man going by Lord Voldemort to the public to try and change the way society was working. In order to counter attack the spreading of the ideas that this Lord Voldemort was poisoning their minds with, James passed the law known as the Working Class Act.

Which basically stated that all first generation witches or wizards could not have any other type of job other than menial labor. This includes, but not limited to housecleaner, seamstress, cook, nanny, maid, butler, etc. As for the royal guard, the protectors of the Royal Family, one must be able to prove that they were a second generation witch or wizard, or a first generation pure-blood. A second generation was determined when a first generation, or a pure-blood, had an offspring with a muggle, could also be found if the magical child, has one magical parent. A first generation pure-blood was the result of either a first generation witch and and a first generation wizard had a child, or between a second generation witch and a second generation wizard, or a combination of first and second generation witches and wizards. A tenth generation pureblood was then allowed to petition the Crown for the recognition of their family name into a House. In order for this to happen, the petitioner must show proof of the previous generations before him, as well as a family crest and motto, and proof that he has the knowledge of the Old Ways and avidly practices them. Anyways, with the stress of the law, no one was listening to the words of Lord Voldemort, as they were all scrambling to find work that could help them pay for their families.

James Potter had gotten the idea for the WCA through Albus Dumbledore. After the late King's favor was gained, he became a steady guest in the Royal Summer Palace, Marmoreal. With this freedom of opportunity granted to him, when Charlus died, Albus used that as a perfect moment to strike. James was young and moldable, allowing him to pass all of the laws that he wanted in order to help his cause. Said cause was to rally the commoners around a central cause so that they could overthrow James from the Crown. Then he would step in, a Leader from the era of the rule of Charlus V, whom had been well loved. He would preach of the radical changes that needed to be made to restore order back to pre-rule of James Potter. But, all of his plans, culminated on the birth of another moldable heir. One who would lay down and take the overthrowing without a problem. But, in order for that to happen, the person known as 'Lord Voldemort' had to disappear.

All of his plans came to a head when he tricked a witch, who was a descendant of a Seer, into speaking a false prophecy. All it had taken was a mind-altering charm and a time-released memory. The prophecy, which states; The chosen eldest princess of the royal crown, will be marked as his equal, and she will be either his demise or his ascent. Born into splendor, raised behind closed walls, high up in a tower, the world will soon fall. Those who betray her, will feel her wrath, for she will never forgive. She will marry the Prince, with their rule bringing in the new Era. Beware the Hidden Princess, for she and the Lord will raise up the kingdom. The prophecy, which was truthful in its words, was brought forward when it wasn't meant to be, caused more chaos than was needed. One of Voldemort's loyal supporters heard the first half of it as it was spoken by the witch, and told his Master. Which caused the man known as Voldemort to begin his own set of plans.

On one of the most magical days, Samhain, Lord Voldemort quietly crept into the Potter Castle and quickly made made his way to the nursery where he knew the twin princesses were. He knew that most, if not all of the residents of Marmoreal were at the celebration. First the Feast of the Dead was going to be held, before the bonfire, where the old ways were to be practiced. He knew that the best way for the United Kingdom to grow culturally from the point that they were at, he would need the eldest princess on his side to aid him in his future plans. His stealth allowed him to reach the nursery relatively easy, and only one person was harmed, the wet nurse, who was stunned and bound. His eyes landed onto the two wrought iron cribs that looked to be antiques passed from newborn to newborn. Tallulah and Bellamy were born thirteen months to the day of Samhain and he knew that as soon as he saw the children he would know who it was that would rule beside him, the power that the child must possess in order to be a good asset would already begin to show. He chose this day to steal the princess, as they were exactly 13 months old and both 7 and 13 were magical numbers. As he stepped into the room and seen the girls, he could see their was hardly a resemblance between them. Which he decided would help him choose, normally the more magically powerful the child was, shown in their eyes. The brighter the eye color the more power they possess. Tallulah had red hair like her mother but resembled her father in every other way, down to the carmel brown eyes, which came from his father and grandmother, whom was married into the family. Whereas Bellamy had beautiful shining black hair that fell into ringlets, she hardly had any resemblance of either of her parents except she had her mother's eye shape. Her eyes were green like her mother's, but where Queen Lily had a mixture of green and brown, showing her average power, Bellamy had pure green, looking like the perfect color of an emerald, showing that she was destined for greatness. All of the features that he could see, as she was a child and they weren't pronounced yet, looked as if she had inherited all of the best aristocratic qualities of her past grandmothers. He went over to the cot that she was sitting in and reached to grab Bellamy, he knew that she was the one that was called the 'True Princess'. As he went to grab her, a flash of light came from the red headed child, making him scream from the pain of having his body being metaphorically caught on fire. He knew that with the pain that he was suffering, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on getting out safely with a child. He quickly grasped his pendant and portkeyed himself back to his manor. He was going to need help to stop the pain.

The magic that Tallulah created, set off a charm that her ancestors had embedded into the stone walls, alerting their parents of the ongoings in the nursery. All of a sudden both King James and Queen Lily raced into the room to see their nurse bound and stunned, while a man was whisked away. Neither of them could see his face, as his hooded black cloak covered every inch of him. They looked at their children and seen Bellamy standing up staring at them with her eyes that held too much wisdom for a child of her age. To them, the were disturbed by the way that she seemed to protrude a domineering aura. In the crib beside her, Tallulah was laying down, passed out. They raced to her to see what the damage was, if they still had two children, or one. Both praying that she would be okay. In the process, Queen Lily shouted out to one of the guards to send for a healer.

Soon, the King and Queen realized Tallulah would have been better off dead then the life she was to have. Tallulah had magically exhausted herself when she tried to keep her sister with her, doing something that was hazardous to any magical child. And as her parents were to find out soon as a result to her actions, she ended up becoming a little more than a Squib, a child was not to use that much magic at one time as their magical core was still forming. Now she was known as the 'Princess Squib'. No one wanted the almost-kidnapping story to get out on how easy the Palace was easily infiltrated. So Tallulah lived with the humiliation of what could have been, while the King and Queen became known as the first to give birth to a Squib child. Tallulah would forever resent her older sister, both for her beauty and after that fateful night, her power. Their parents never giving them the opportunity to bond, as they too resented her for allowing the power of her sister to be drained away.


	2. Going to Hogwarts

Almost a month had passed after that fateful Samhain night where Tallulah lost the majority of her magical abilities. As soon as the press and rumors surrounding her magical abilities, the Potters thought that it would be best if the twins grew up separately. Knowing that their had already been pictures of her released to the public, as well as the fact that she was the next in line of succession, the only safe place for her would be the Muggle world. Yet, even they understood the dangers that would come from that. So, they did what they felt was justified, and had hired people to renovate the tower that held all of the written works of the Potter family. From journals of the female ancestors, to the books on subjects that each of the past male ancestors wrote on their chosen field. As well as documents of all of the laws that even were in place and the justified reasoning behind them. The big tower chambers were turned into three floors. The very top one was to be used as the bedroom of the princess, with an adjoining bathroom. The furniture will be changed out as she aged to the appropriate ones, the King and Queen were going to use Tallulah as a reference for both of them. When it was time for hers to be changed, Bellamy's would be as well. The second floor, directly beneath the princess's bedroom, was the living area. There was a small kitchenette that housed a stove/oven combination, a sink, and an ice box, as well as some counter space. There was a big living area, which housed a couch, a couple of chairs, a few end tables and a giant fireplace. Wrapping the room, on every wall was bookcases which housed the personal library of the Potter line. The last level that was built into the tower was to be used as a personal bedroom for the new nanny that was to be hired. He or she was to become personally responsible for the care and upbringing of the elder twin.

The building of the rooms only took about two weeks to complete. During that time, an advertisement was sent out to all corners of the Kingdom, the King and Queen were in search of a new nanny. Hundreds applied, from all ages and everywhere. All the elderly applicants were quickly out of the question, neither of them wanting them to die before the princess finished her Hogwarts years so that they didn't get saddled with her upbringing as well, or having to go through the process all over again to find another nanny. There were a few prospective candidates, but none that felt right. Until she came into the throne room to be interviewed. Constanza Reyes was a beauty in her own way. Darkly tanned skin, deep black hair, and bright light brown eyes all shown her Spanish heritage. She was evenly proportioned in all the right areas, but had enough grace and self-respect to not flaunt it, yet she dressed to highlight her best features. To King James, that was what drew him to hire her. Being faithful to his wife was not one of the clauses in is wedding vows, so he was hoping to draw her into his bed. She accepted the job, if only to be able to help her mother support her younger siblings after her father died.

The Potters, though never will they publicly admit it, tricked her. She had just graduated from Hogwarts when they hired her, and never though a King and Queen would feel the need to trap her in a binding contract, so she only skimmed through the first page of it before signing her name on the last page. The contract, which stated that she was not allowed to quit her job as a governess until Bellamy graduated from Hogwarts, nor was she allotted any type of holiday or leave. As well as the fact that Bellamy's cultural upbringing was hers to provide and stimulate, not to meant her early education and royal mannerisms. She would become free during the school year, unless Bellamy came home for any of the holidays, but then she would have to come back for the summers. Yet, that wasn't until she started her first year there, in a little under ten years. Connie, as she would later be known to the Princess, resented the King and Queen. But, she took over the care for their baby who was left by herself, she would never be able to resent that precious child, whose life was dramatically turned on its head. So she took the job in stride. Letters were sent to her mother informing her of what she had done, and the reasoning she had behind not sueing the Royals. She told her how she would never be able to forgive herself if she were to turn this down and that little girl was raised to be abused by whomever was hired next. Their family could use the money, and while she was here, all but her clothing would be provided for her, so that her weekly paychecks would be sent directly to her mother, and she would write if ever she needed anything to be purchased for her in the way of clothing items.

As Bellamy grew, and her milestones began to pass by, Constanza knew that she shouldn't get too emotionally attached to the Princess, but how could she not? Her own parents despised her and she was still a child. One who was innocent and saw the best of every situation, including that of her living quarters. As though she was an after-thought to her parents, Bellamy still was given the very best dresses, but none of them fit her properly, and the very best of toys, though they were few and far between. Connie had gone to using her sewing skills that was taught to her to hem the dresses, and take them in, because even though the elves send food and the both of them eat healthy and hearty, she was still small in size. Constanza would send letters to her mother, keeping updated on her siblings, three of the five already starting and attending Hogwarts, the other two were still a few years away. In one of her usual letters, she asked a strange favor of her mother, if she would please send the old porcelain dolls that she had as a child, the ones that came from Spain. Her mother knew of the neglect that the child suffered at the hands of her parents and didn't even question it. All that she had left at home during the school year were two of four boys, Mauricio and Mateo. Her youngest daughter, Valentina, had stopped playing with the dolls before she left for Hogwarts, now in her third year, while her eldest son, Santiago, was in his fifth year. Her next eldest son, Javier, had just started his first year, so their was no need for them anymore. Valeria figured if the child could get the use out of them, then she wouldn't question it. Bellamy loved the dolls, four in total, all pale skinned and porcelain, spelled not to break, one with red curly hair, another with straight blonde hair, the next black hair was wavy, and the last medium brown hair that was straight on the top, but ended with a small curl. The dolls were spelled to revert to the way they originally came, which made it easier to maintain, opposed to the muggle variety whose hair would fall out if it was brushed too, or the accessories get lost. Bellamy named them all, Florencia, Lucrecia, Adonica, and Rosario respectively. During their playtime, and storytime at night, the four dolls became active heroines in the intricate stories that she would weave. Bellamy had an active imagination, loving how none of her dolls waited for men to come and save them, taking matters into their own hands, figuratively speaking.

And, then she was expected to give her the education of a Princess, without having the knowledge of what one is to know. Connie asked her mother for books on manners, guidelines that were used by nannies in pure-blooded families. Connie studied them herself, before she began to act the part. Knowing very well that children tend to emulate the actions of the adult that they are around the most. By the age of four, after numerous meals in an entire five course meal set up, Bellamy knew which utensil to use when. Not to mention her fluency in English and Spanish, whilst she was being given lessons in French and Latin. Between the four languages, they began to play a game, one would say something in one language, and the other would have to switch to that language to converse, the first to not switch languages had to give the other their cookies at tea time. Bellamy was always given chocolate and raspberry eclairs with her tea, and hated when she had to give them up as they were her favorite. But she soon began to out smart Connie in the game, by speaking in two languages at once to see if she would catch on in time to lose or keep her cookies.

The first time it happened was when Bellamy was six. They were playing a game of chess, which Connie's mother had told her would aid her in the future by helping cultivate her strategic planning. Bellamy looked over to her and said, "¿May I quedarme hasta tarde tonight?" (May I stay up late tonight?) Connie was so focused on her next move that her mind barely registered that it was hearing English, as it was not her first language, that she replied in it.  
"No, you may not. You didn't want to help clean up your books before lunch so this will be your punishment." Bellamy didn't care too much if she wasn't allowed to stay up past 8, she would be able to eat Connie's chocolate macaroons. Connie looked up in confusion as her little 6 year-old charge was squealing and clapping in her chair.  
"I finally beat you!" Bellamy told her. Connie quickly began to replay the last minute in her mind. She grinned at the small child across from her.  
"You tricked me?" Connie asked her. Bellamy didn't even appear to look ashamed as she nodded her head enthusiastically. Connie just knew that this child was destined to go to Slytherin House when she finally reached Hogwarts. This was not the first time she had been tricked, nor would it be the last. Having been in Ravenclaw herself, she had ample opportunity to associate with the House of snakes, so she felt that she knew some of their qualities first hand. But it was after this incident alone that Connie began to call Bellamy, pequeña serpiente, which meant Little Snake.

Even up in the Prison Tower, as Bellamy came to call it, they would hear the praises of Tallulah from the people in the courtyard. Bellamy had grown curious as to who she was, and the reason that so many people would call her name as she took an afternoon stroll through the gardens that were visible from their windows. Connie knew the day would come when she would have to explain who both of those girls were and how they were connected. But, she had hoped that it would be after she was five years old. How does one explain to a child that they have a sister, one born on the same day as her, and one that she had never met? So she decided to tell another one of her stories to the little girl.

Once upon a time, in a Kingdom much like this, there lived a little princess, and her family. The little princess had a mommy and a daddy, and a sister. When the princess was just a little baby, her and her sister had gotten into trouble with Lady Magic. The little sister, had her magic taken from her as a consequence. But the little princess didn't. The mommy and daddy knew that the little princess didn't receive a consequence, so they gave one to her. The built a tall tower, where they kept her. She never met her mummy, or her daddy, or the little sister. But, soon their will come a day, when the little princess turns 11 that she will be let out of her tower for the first time. The little princess will be taken to another castle, where she will learn and live. A school, where she will learn magic, and where she will make lots of friends.

It didn't take long after the story was told, for the intelligent child to interpret the story as the one that was her life. But, Bellamy didn't let that rule her, yes, she was upset, but she would just continue on with life. It was as if, deep down inside her, she already knew, and that what Connie had said just cemented that knowledge. But, after the story was told to her, she began to have nightmares, as well as anxiety. She was always fearful that Connie would leave her, just like her family, and that she would be all by herself. Her nightmares were of the same nature as her fears were when she was awake. When Bellamy got to this point, she would sing the lullaby that her own mother used to sing to her when she was afraid as a child. And every time she sung that little lullaby, Bellamy knew that she was loved. Bellamy grown to love her nanny as if she was her mother, and Constanza grown to love the child as if she was her own. Something they were both thankful for.

§A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea

A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruiseñor que en la selva

Cantando y llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balancea

A la nanita nana nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella

Nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruiseñor que en la selva

Cantando y llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balancea

A la nanita nana nanita ella§

Years passed, and with it Bellamy grew into a remarkable child. Being forced to stay cooped up in the tower, did nothing to hinder her development. Instead of going outside to view nature, Connie brought it to her. Her mother sent her a spell, though it wasn't a light one, but not quite on the banned list yet, that created an illusion of what one wanted. Every day during their lessons, Connie would put up a different illusion, the beach, an orchard, the middle of the ocean, the middle of a forest, all of the most widely known places in the world, or of the location that they would be talking about in that day's lesson. Even without ever stepping foot out of that tower, she had traveled the world. Bellamy had a well rounded education, both in the muggle and wizarding curriculums. Her language fluency extended to all four of those languages both spoken and written. Her magical knowledge was beginning to grow as she grew closer to Hogwarts age. Even with the lack of practice, due to her being unable to possess a wand until after her eleventh birthday, she held an extreme amount of theoretical knowledge. She had a passion for reading, and had read her way through half of the books on the shelf in the living area. No matter what, even when she was sick, a book was never too far away, if not already in her hands.

Constanza knew that the King and Queen spoiled Tallulah to make up for her being a near-squib, whereas she had raised Bellamy to appreciate the little things in life. Something she had hoped will do her justice in the years to come. Once, an injured bird landed on the window seal. Bellamy was the first to bandage it and put a tiny splint on its little wing. For the following two weeks, she nursed the bird back to health before it was healthy enough to fly away. Every once in awhile they would see the bird land on the seal again, bringing with it a gift in its beak, a blooming white rose bud.

Bellamy was perfection personified. She was compassionate, caring, charming, graceful, always seeing the best in things, and always had focus on her school work. Yet, she was also ambitious, cunning and could be manipulative when she wanted, all things that would her her when she ascends to the Throne. She was never angry at her family, just hurt. She was every part of a true princess, not just by birth and title, but by the traits and personality that shows in everything that she does.

When she and her sister celebrated their eleventh birthday, separately, as they had every year after their 1st, they each received their Hogwarts acceptance letters. Constanza had told the King and Queen, during her monthly meeting with them to allow them some knowledge of their daughter, that she needed to get her school supplies, but they had told her that when they would get them when they went shopping with Tallulah. Bellamy had cried herself to sleep that night, while Connie held her and sung her that spanish lullaby. Bellamy knew that she was isolated and estranged from her family, but she hoped that she would have been able to get her own things. In the Potter family, it was tradition for the oldest to pick out their Familiar, one who was fit to aid the Royal family in their schooling. Even though Bellamy had not been told her family's tradition's she had read about them in her past grandmother's diaries that had all been stored in her tower. Not to mention that she needed to pick out a wand, knowing that the wand chooses the witch. Constanza comforted her in the best way that she could, for she knew if things were how they were before that fateful night, she would have grown up with loving parents, a twin, and would not have be hidden from the world.

Three weeks after she received her letter, and two weeks after she had received her school supplies, Bellamy and Constanza were let out of the tower for the first time in nine and a half years. Bellamy was going to Diagon Alley to purchase her wand, as well as pick out her new familiar. She was excited that she was finally going to see the place that had been the most requested illusion since she found out that she would be going to Hogwarts when she turned 11. The trip was uneventful, seeing as both of them had charms and hoods so that neither was recognized. But, the trip itself was one that would never be forgotten. Bellamy had always dreamed of that day, of the alley, and the smells that it would hold, the many stores, and the displays they held in their windows. To her, it was all so surreal, almost as if she was dreaming. Whilst there, she received her wand of Holy and Phoenix feather, as well as a bluish-grey owl. Reminding her of the early morning grey on a rainy day. Which is the reasoning behind his name, Matinée, which was 'morning' in french.

When September 1st finally arrived, Bellamy was let out of her Tower for the second time in her entire life, this time, she would be out of it for an entire 10 months. Something that she was dreading, as her tower was her sanctuary, the only place that she was ever familiar with. All of her things that she would need had been packed the previous day, being extremely happy for the upcoming months. Connie had told her of her experience at Hogwarts, and Bellamy was thrilled to finally be able to explore the castle and see all of the places that were featured in Connie's stories. The elves popped into the room, and grabbed her trunk, they were taking it directly to the house elves at Hogwarts. The Royal Guards were there shortly after to let them out, and escort them to the platform where Bellamy would catch the train. Connie's items had already been sent to her mother's home, where she would be going directly after the train left, her brothers Mauricio and Mateo were both at Hogwarts this year, and had been given instructions by their mother to look out for the princess this year. Mauricio would be attending his 5th year, while Mateo was in his 2nd.

Her parents did come to see her off to Hogwarts, but it was mostly for show. They didn't do anything but stand there stiffly. It was Constanza who hugged her tearfully goodbye, promising that she would write to her, and telling her to keep up her grades. After letting a few tears fall, which led to the King and Queen to both look away in disdain, Bellamy finally did board the train.

She soon found an empty compartment and slid her trunk in. She hadn't been there long when a boy walked in. She smiled when he asked to sit with her. 'Maybe he will be my first friend.' She thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> The lullaby i am unsure of, all i know is my abuelita would sing it to me
> 
> Constanza means Constance. Symbolic of the constant nature of her presence as Bellamy grew up
> 
> Matinée is french for morning, a symbol of the start of a new period of her life.


	3. Acquaintances

Standing in the doorway of the compartment was a boy similar in age to herself. She only needed to glance at him once to know that he was of noble blood. The way he held himself in confidence, the air that he exuded held that of someone who had been raised to be better than others. His hair was what gave away his lineage, that of a pale, almost white blonde.

"The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said as he reached his small child-like pale hand out to be shook. She grabbed it with a feminine, light grasp. Her hand lightly grasped by the fingers and brought up to the pale-haired child's lips, in a polite manner. Even though, as a Princess, she was the one who should have initiated the handshake, but she knew that he, as well as everyone else in the kingdom was unfamiliar with her appearance, so she would allow the slight mishap go without mention. Remembering the multitude of days her and Connie would practice formal introductions for hours, until she had perfected the numerous ways to meet people, most depended on their birth. Many different times, many differents scenarios, all to prepare her for when she takes over her father's throne.

"Well met, Scion Malfoy. I am Princess Bellamy Potter." He stared at her flabbergasted for a few seconds before he caught himself, his training in the art of mannerisms seemed to be lacking in a small amount, she presumed. Yet, it could be that he is still a child, so he was still bound to drop his mask on occasion. Bellamy realized right then, that he was the son of Old-blood. If not, he would have sat their and ogled her as if she was the newest racing broom to buy.

"Is it alright if I sit in here with you, Your Royal Highness? I don't really want to sit with a whole lot of people. All of the other compartments, this half of the train have more than five people in them." He looked a slight bit sheepish, even for a Malfoy, especially as he explained himself, which was not normally what a Malfoy does. She smiled. 'Why not, it would help me get more information on the on-goings of Hogwarts, as well as to get used to talking to someone else other than Connie.'

"That is more than fine. Please have a seat, make yourself comfortable." Bellamy gestured towards the row of seats directly across from her.  
"What house are you thinking you will be sorted into?" She spoke once the Malfoy Heir had been seated and looked at her to start the conversation, which was expected as she held the higher title.

The conversation that followed turned into one about everything and anything they could think of. From favorite candies, to favorite dances, to favorite memories, to what they are looking forward to the most. As well as many more things. Draco began to realise who he was talking to, halfway through their talk, and began to think of ways to earn the Princess's favor, hoping that if he stayed in her good graces, she may one day grant him a place in her Court when she ascended to the throne. Bellamy on the other hand, was listening to him with attention, already knowing that most of her ancestors found the people that made up each of their Courts whilst at Hogwarts in the first two years, so she was accessing him to see if he would be worthy of such a place of honor. So far, she found that with a little work in the way of his attitude on some subjects, that he may as well be a valuable member.

Halfway into the train ride, four people showed up in the doorway. All of them already dressed in the plain Hogwarts attire without the crest of their school house embellished over the left breast, directly over the heart. Without the presence of a Crest, she knew that they, just like herself, were all incoming first years.

"Draco, there you are. May we sit here with you?" The dark skinned boy asked, yet he wasn't addressing both of them, he was only asking Draco. Bellamy knew it was mostly because all of the children of purebloods grew up knowing each other. The purebloods all raised their children together, but their friendships are only cemented when they are sorted into the same houses. There were families who were pure-blooded, but had condemned the Old Ways, giving them the title of Blood-Traitors, the Weasleys were one such family. But with the boy ignoring as if she wasn't there, she started to get agitated, having spent the first eleven years of her life being ignored by her very own family, she was not about to sit here and let someone ignore here without doing something. It didn't seem like the type of thing a Royal would do.

"It is not only Draco that is sitting in this compartment, no? Therefore I do not see why you are only addressing him, Señor." Her anger was contained, not even a flicker of it had shown on her face, yet the only way to tell that she was mad, at least the people who knew knew her extremely well (only Connie fit into that category), was because she was starting to revert back to Spanish and her accent was showing through.

"I am sorry Miss, but who are you?" Another boy asked, he was lightly tanned with dark brown curly hair and light green eyes. She held herself regally before them, even though she was sitting, she had been taught to use the back of the seats to align her body, not to support it, before she looked each one in the face. Remembering the words of Constanza, 'Always use eyes contact, Mija. If they see you fault, they see weakness.'

"I am Princess Bellamy Rose Potter. Now if you would like, I will agree to let you sit in here as long as Draco agrees to it as well, seeing as we both are sharing this compartment." Her accent faded as her anger did when she seen the looks of shock, equally played over everyones' features. Of course they would be shocked, she hasn't been seen since that night, and the only words spoken of her was in whisper, for fear of upsetting the King and Queen, who prosecuted the few who did ask when she was a small child.

"I have no problem with it, please come in and sit down as I introduce you. This is Scion Blaise Zabini," The hazelnut-skinned boy came into the compartment and took a seat, which gave her time to study the Italian, if his surname was anything to go by. His black hair was cut in a short hair style, allowing for the hairline to accentuate his facial features, his eyes must have been inherited from his mother, who was well known by them alone, they were a mixture of green and blue, very enticing if not for the fact that they held the look of many hidden secrets. Those of which must be the secrets of his mother, dubbed the 'Black Widow', after her last four husbands mysteriously died, with no causes found. The most known conspiracy is that she killed them all with poison to gain their monetary wealth, whereas the lesser known theory is that they have Succubus blood in their bloodline allowing for them to have mates to help control them and their need for the more carnal pleasures and that Isabella Zabini's first husband, Baldassario Zabini was her mate, later killed by one of the followers of Grindelwald trying to finish his work. In honor of him, no matter how prominent the man was that she married after, one of the stipulations was that she would keep her first husband's surname. No one but Lady Zabini, and possibly Scion Zabini knows the truth behind the three other husbands deaths.

"This is Heiress Daphne Greengrass," Daphne was a stunning beauty with silvery-blonde hair, aristocratic features on her pale face, and shocking violet eyes. Yet, she held herself as if to isolate her from the people around her, as if she didn't trust them for having a motive, no matter how much Bellamy didn't want to believe it, but she always knew they did. Daphne was the eldest of the three Greengrass sisters, Astoria who was 10 and Divinna who was 8, and the Heir to the entire Greengrass fortune and Estate, due to her parents having no son. It is rumored in some of the pure-blood circles that Lady Oriana Greengrass had a miscarriage during the early years of her marriage to Lord Cassian Greengrass, which was plausible as the couple were seen out shopping for baby accessories. It is rumored that the child who had never seen the light of the English sky was a baby boy, who had been given a plot in the family cemetery with the name Desmond Cassian Greengrass. But, no one outside of the Greengrass family had access to the family burial site, so it was all nothing but speculation.

"Here is Scion Theodore Nott," The curly haired boy had a playful look to his features, almost as if he sees the world as one big joke but not quite, willing to laugh out loud at it. He had light brown hair, just long enough for his curls to form, and light green eyes, yet had the faintest trace of freckles on his features, which were just as defined as the others in the way that was deemed aristocratic. She knew before he was to announce his betrothal, they would be gone, most tended to fade with time. The youngest brother of five sisters, all who were already out of Hogwarts and well into starting families of their own, and was the sole heir to the entire Nott fortune. All of his sisters were given a copious dowry, but that was the only thing that they would receive from their paternal family. The Wizarding world had a more archaic way of viewing women, believed that once a woman, or girl in some instances, was married she became the sole responsibility of her husband in every and all instances. Meaning the housing, clothing, food, and pleasure was to be paid for by the husband and his family, as well as any medical expenses. The woman was to then be buried in the cemetery of the husbands family, not even given the grace of being buried with her own family. The only known family who requested that the females all be buried in the cemetery of their paternal family, was that of the Potters. Mostly due to their royal blood, all children birthed of the house was given the right to be laid to rest in the Royal graveyard. The females who married into the family also become buried in the sepulcher, as a courtesy due to the higher title that they married into.

"Lastly, there is Heiress Tracey Davies." Bellamy had to regret thinking it, but the girl was really quite plain for an Heiress. Her hair lacked the luster, her eyes did not hold the gleam, nor did her facial features stand out and hold any of the aristocratic attributions that are normally thought of, or seen for that matter, when picturing a wealthy pure-blooded family. Tracey had chocolate brown hair with almost matching eyes, that were just a shade lighter. If you stared at them long enough only then would you notice. Her features were that of someone who you would most likely never give a second glance to, but with a title like the one that she had, it forced you to pay attention. Bellamy hardly believed if it wasn't for the fact that Tracey was an Heiress, none of the others would have even spared her a glance. Tracey was the outcome of a tryst between Lord Philip Davies and a first-generation pureblood, Felicity Ward. Upon his wife being found to be infertile, due to contracting a muggle disease as a small child, Lord Davies had a meeting with the King in order for his marriage to be annulled and to have the child that his affair gifted him, legitimized as his legal heir. The King granted his request, leaving the first mother to go back to her family with shame, but in order for Tracey to be viewed as his heir, the King requested that he wed the first-generation pureblood. Thus, trapping Lord Davies in a loveless marriage, as well as allowing Felicity make an extreme climb on the social ladder.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. May you give me some insight on some of the people that we will be going to school with? I have been out of the social loop for a while and have just got back. Yet, I would not like to feel like an imbecile because I have no prior knowledge as to who our classmates will be." Bellamy asked. Breaking the stares that she was getting for being the 'Hidden Princess' as society had dubbed her, a nickname befitting her due to her nature of staying invisible. Bellamy knew that with her title, that of a Princess and future Queen, that she had to hold her secrets close, or to tell some but never all, and never to the same person, she wasn't able to trust anyone. If she told one person more than one of her secrets, they could be used against her, blackmailing her into doing what the others pleased. All would be after her to try and gain popularity, she knew that she would have to keep up pretenses, never allowing anyone too close.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

The six of them spent the rest of the train ride talking and joking. They talked about everything, and Bellamy found herself believing these people could be her friends, and eventually, had a high possibility of being in her court when she becomes Queen exactly a month after her wedding day. It was what happened to the female heirs of the monarch. In order for her to lay claim on the Crown, she must be wedded, and then have a grace period of a month between her wedding date and that of her coronation in order for it to be a legal ceremony.

Or so says all of the journals that she has ever read that had once belonged to her female ancestors that littered the tower. Her Great-Grandmother (however many times over) had been crowned Queen exactly one month after she was wedded when she was just six years old. Having gone through what is known as precocious puberty early on in life, it was legally allowed for her to fulfill the necessary duties that are required in a marriage contract in the two years after the binding ceremony. As uncommon as it was for muggles to become pregnant at that age, it was expected for a wife to give an heir within 30 months of their marriage. Her Grandmother Lavinia had married her Grandfather Nicholas, who at the time of marriage, was 16 years old. His family was the most prominent in the Elite circle, which gave them a higher chance at being contracted to a child of the Crown. At the point of Lavinia's birth, the Chandler's were in the good graces of King Matthias and Queen Florentia. The Queen, whose crown was her birthright through her beloved father, chose her own daughter's betroth as well as her name, not giving her husband any say so in anything pertaining to the running of the Kingdom. The contract was announced days after Lavinia's birth, at her public naming ceremony, thus shooting the Chandlers to an even higher prestige that only those whose children have married into the Crown could admit to having. Vinia had began to go through puberty when she was barely three years old. By the time of her wedding, she had already began her menstrual cycle on a regular basis, as well as developing breasts and hair on her genetalia. The healers confirmed that she was able to bare a child at the age of five, whilst her mother was on her deathbed. Her father, as much as he loathed to see it, knew that his wife was dying. And with that, meant the loss of his little girl. Vinia's mother was slowly dying since she had given birth to her younger sister, Rosamond, a month before her fifth birthday. Florentia was slowing and painfully dying, the healers said that she had somehow contracted a deadly virus that was incurable during the birth of her child. Florentia wanted to be able to attend her daughter's wedding, so she planned one in under a fortnight while on bedrest.  
A week following Lavinia's wedding, Florentia passed away. Then, three weeks later, during which time Nicholas helped with the running of the Kingdom, Vinia was crowned High Queen. A year later, the birth of her son Francis, at the age of seven nearly killed her, but a new healing technique was introduced that saved her life. Vinia began to run the Kingdom with an iron fist, one of the most brutal in their family, but at the time of the witch hunts during the 15th century, it was needed. She was the one who began a quick and precise separation between the magicals and the mundanes, which the media had begun to dub as 'Muggles'. Her legacy had lived on, many of the wards surrounding the purely magically communities were erected by her order, even the town of Levener, which was located by modern day Peebles, close to Cardrona Forest was derived from her name due to saving thousands of actual witches and wizards through her 3 week plan to place all magicals in a safe environment.

When Francis was old enough, he was sent to the only school in the Kingdom at the time, and later adapted into the school that every one in the royal family attended, by her future grandchildren, known as Hogwarts. His Aunt Rosamond had gone the year previous, having been raised together, they were more siblings than aunt and nephew, so they had missed each other dearly. During the time that the two of them were in school, Rosamond had found a suitable betrothal, and Francis had found friends who would later be prominent during his reign of the Kingdom. His betrothal came from a prestigious french Family, a branch of their monarchy who were not quite in the top 10 for inheritance of the throne, but not so far behind that their Royal blood was too small. But, that was an entirely different story.

Bellamy knew it was one of the reasons that all of the Royal Heirs continue to be sent to the school, so that they can forge bond with people who one day could be included in their Royal Court. As the train trudged closer to the school, Bellamy became wary of what awaited her. For the first time in nine and a half years she would see her younger sister, and she will once again be in the public's eye. Not to mention that she would be observed by everyone, and all the training that she had had will now be put to the test. She knew that people had unrealistic expectations of what a princess should be, and how one should act, and the type of people that they surrounded themselves with. She knew that if she was not in company of others, she would be having a panic attack, all of these anxious thoughts racing through her head were well on their way to leading to a breakdown, hopefully someone was their to stop her from doing something stupid.

When the trolley came, the group of six bought a few of every kind of treat that was sold. For Bellamy, this would be her first taste of any of these treats, her governess' mother always sent small care packages, but they always consisted of Spanish delicacies, all homemade. And as amazing as they were, she never tasted prepackaged foods of any kinds. All of them shared with the other in the compartment, and whilst they ate, they finally took the time to be children, instead of the Old-Blood children their parents raised them to be. For over and hour, they were able to forget tradition, forget manners, forget to be proper, to be polite, and for once joke and have fun. Something that no matter how you were raised, if your family had a title, or even if they were in the process of gaining one in the next generation or so, then you weren't permitted to do. Even as small children, while they played, they always had to be proper, their clothing mustn't get dirty, their speech must be as proper as they were, meaning no slang words. After a while, children began to loathe the elegant lifestyle that they had been blessed with, but as they became older, and understood society, it wasn't as bad when they were punished for the slightest thing. In Old Blood families, nothing but perfection was accepted.

Only once were they interrupted in their compartment,which was by a girl with buck teeth and bushy hair that made her resemble a beaver who had no knowledge of hair care products to help tame the frizz that her hair created, or the fact that with curly hair it is better to brush wet, then let air dry with some type of holding product to allow the curls to form perfectly.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy has lost one." She stated in her matter-of-fact voice. Everyone cringed, they knew how she would be for the rest of the school year. The type of first generation witch that tried to compensate in some way for her status, there was one in every incoming group of first generation witches and wizards starting their first year at Hogwarts. Most of them grew out of it, as they realized that only some judged by blood type, but their are the few who think they could change the world, since her father's marriage to a first generation witch, they believe that it could happen like that with other prominent families. Forgetting the fact that if a family is unable to set up a contract with someone higher, then they choose to ally themselves with someone who is at the same level in the hierarchy. Someone would need to knock her off her pedestal, hopefully sooner rather than later. She glanced around the compartment and her eyes fell on Bellamy.  
"Oh my! You're the Hidden Princess! I've read all about you! I'm a muggle-born see, so I bought books to get me used to the wizarding world." She ranted on and on, the lost toad being forgotten. Everyone smirked, bookworm had a one-track mind. All of them tuned out the mindless inane chatter of the muggleborn.

"Yes, well if you know that I am the 'Hidden Princess', then how is it you know all about me? I mean I was hidden from the time I was one until today. Which means that no one had prior knowledge of me, as well as any current photos." Bellamy smirked. Everyone laughed as the girl blushed as red as a tomato. She turned and ran out without saying another word. She would need to read a few books on Wizarding Manners. As well as learn that everything that she reads is not always true. The history books were always written by the winners, leaving the losers to never speak their side of the story.

"Well, that was interesting." Daphne stated. Everyone agreed, before they continued as they were before she came into the room.

They spent most of the time after that informing Bellamy of what to expect at Hogwarts. Everyone knew that she was sorely lacking in the social department, but chose to leave it unspoken, and instead they just spoke on their own experiences. She was so over her head, and became scared when they said that hundreds of students attended. Having not been around anyone but her governess all of her life, she was almost hyper-ventilating at the thought of it. Finally, as the sun began to set, they all left the compartment to get changed. Returning to assure each other that they would still speak to each other, even if they went into separate houses.

As they all stepped off of the train a booming voice shouted over the sea of students, "First years! First years over here please!"


	5. The Sorting

Bellamy walked into the Great Hall after everyone else, who were being led by Professor McGonagall. She was using everyone to hide behind, and in the process becoming quite nervous the farther the group walked into the room. Not wanting to be noticed right away and trying her best to avoid the aftermath which was everyones gossip about the 'Hidden Princess', Bellamy quietly casted a notice-me-not charm on her, which Constanza taught her in situations like this. After she did that, she started to quietly hum her lullaby, trying to calm down. As if their was magic in the melody, she felt the ghost of Constanza's arms hug around her. She soon heard her singing the song to her in her mind and then she felt calm enough to move forward, but keeping the charm in place.

She looked around at all of the tables, and the only ones that she thought she would fit in, just by appearances only, was the one that had the colors blue with bronze accents, or the green with silver accents. Both had the vibe of sticking with their own and not bothering anyone else. Desperately, she plead to Mother Magic and Merlin for her placement in either of those houses, not really caring that the Potter family has only ever gone into the Gryffindor house, which was red and gold. She jumped when the ragged hat that the severe looking lady had just sat on a stool started to sing. She was not used to such displays of magic as she had seen in the day that she has been out of her tower. Who would ever be used to walls that can be walked through, boats moving on their own, floating candles, and a ceiling that allowed the night sky to be seen perfectly. She was extremely nervous, almost going into a panic attack as she looked around the room to all the faces that were staring in the direction of the group of new students. Even though she knew that they weren't looking at her, she knew as soon as her name was called that all those eyes would be directed at her. The thousand or so people who were sitting in the Great Hall will soon be staring at her, hopefully the mask that she had so perfectly crafted over the last 11 years will not fail her. She was quickly startled by a stern voice speaking.

"When I call your name, please come up here to be sorted into your house," The lady said to all of the new students, after the hat finished his song. One by one, everyone's name was called. She seen Tracy Davies get sorted into Slytherin, as well as Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy. When Theodore Nott was called, he was up there the longest, whereas Pansy Parkinson was there the shortest and everyone of them were together, with Blaise Zabini still to be sorted after herself, and for the first time of feeling like she belonged with someone she pleaded to go to them.

"Princess Bellamy Potter." Having to call her name first, because of alphabetical order, her sister's name coming after her, just as well as her time of birth. She was a nervous wreck, on the verge of a panic attack. People began to look for her, so she took a deep breath and cancelled the charm. As soon as she did it, all of the people started to stare at her. She had no clue how her legs moved, to get her to the top of the platform where the stool was housed, but soon she found herself standing by the severe looking lady. Hopping on the stool that must have been made for someone twice her size, she had to basically climb up it, but then again she was more petite than most people. Once seated, the lady placed the hat upon her head.

"Ah! You have such a mind, child." Bellamy heard a voice in her head and was startled, but her mask was held firmly in place, not giving anything away to the onlookers. "Many heads have I been placed upon, but you my Princess, are the first who would fit into every house perfectly. You would have been treated as the most prized person during the founders era. They all valued certain traits, and for one person to have every one of them at the same time, the ambition, the cunning, the thirst for knowledge, the willingness for bravery to protect your future kingdom, as well as the patience and kindness even after all you have been through. You, my child, are my hardest ever to sort."  
"Please, don't put me in Gryffindor with my sister. I wouldn't be able to handle it. Each Potter since before the age of Merlin had been in that house, I need to breakaway from tradition. My reign as Queen will not be anything like my ancestors, and I want them to know that automatically from the very first piece of gossip that they read." Bellamy told the hat through her thoughts.

"But you would be great there. It can help you to find out who you really are. But if you don't want to go, best be SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the last word and everyone was speechless. Never has a Potter gone to any house other than Gryffindor and here was the first in line to inherit the throne, as soon as she married, going to the house that has been deemed dark. No one knew what to say. All were speechless. But to Bellamy, walking towards her friends, all was well. At least for now.

Bellamy and the others waited as the rest of the incoming first years were sorted. Her sister, unsurprisingly going into the Gryffindor, and Blaise into Slytherin. The Headmaster barely spoke after the last person was sorted, to shocked was he, and everyone else at the future Queen going into the house for Dark Wizards and Witches. His plans for molding her into a puppet that he could pull the strings to, were gone, and his plans to rule the United Kingdom were forfeited. He now knew that he needed to devise a plan to have her killed, otherwise he would never be able to stop the filthy Mud-bloods from entering their world, and allowing their families to persecute them.


	6. The Porcelain Princess

Bellamy walked over to the Slytherin table, her mask firmly in place, begging all of her ancestors before her to allow her not to let it fall. With all eyes on her, she began shaking, yet all of her formal training had allowed her to hide it gracefully. Just a slight placement of her hands placed in front of her, of a tilt of her head upwards to show her power over all around her. Yet she kept a ghost of a smile, if only to appear to her future subjects as approachable. Constanza's voice ringing clear in her mind, helping bring a small amount of peace to herself, 'Be strong my little Beauty. If you ever lose strength they will tear you up like the lions they are.' Barely showing an outwardly discomfort, she reached her first friends in a glide, almost as if it was a dance.

She sat down with the same group of people that she rode the train with, soon the people all around the Hall began to talk excitedly. This was what their parents used to talk about when they spoke of their school days. Of the Potter Siblings gracing the halls, of their own courts, each sibling allowed to have one, but the Heir was allowed to welcome their Court into the Royal Palace. Some of their parents remember her aunts and uncles, all of whom had left the Earth and gone into Morpheus' embrace forevermore. Bellamy knew she had one cousin attending school with her as well, a fifth year Ravenclaw named Penelope Clearwater, heiress to the Clearwater Estate, title, and fortune. Most everyone, minus the incoming first years, knew that normally, if the Princess in direct line to the throne sits with you first, you can say that you have a place in her court. That is until you do something to get yourself outcasted, which takes a lot of bad decisions to do.

Bellamy began to put small portions of food on her plate, and those at the table, no matter the age, waited until she was finished serving herself before they began to serve themselves. And once everyone had been served, the older students helping the younger students who could not quite reach the center of the table to the bowls and platters of food, everyone waited until she took her first bite before they too, began to eat. Not even realizing it, but the Ravenclaw table did the same as the Slytherins did, and only served and began to eat after Princess Bellamy. The other side of the Hall did the same, but following after Princess Tallulah.

Daphne looked at her, halfway through dinner, before saying, "You, Princess, are like a porcelain doll. An exquisite beauty, so rare. Yet, extremely fragile and easy to break." She then turned back to the conversation that she had turned away from to speak. No one understanding what she was trying to convey in her subliminal message, no one but Bellamy. She knew that she was talking about her unease of other people, stating that she had a priceless beauty to her, both inside and out, yet that beauty wouldn't save her when things became too much to handle. And for the time, she wanted to keep it hidden, she just hoped that she didn't put her trust in the wrong people.

Dinner with the Slytherins was a quiet affair, only a few conversations went on, none of which Bellamy participated in. She kept an air of aloofness to her, but inside she was a nervous wreck, wanting the security of her Tower prison. All of the other students continued to glance over at her, then whisper loudly to their friends. She just wished she was back with Constanza, the only comfort that she has ever known. That was her home, it was the only place she ever remembered. Constanza was the only person she ever remembered, of course stories were told to her of her Mother, Father, and little sister, of her aunts and uncles and grandparents, but she had never met any of them, so it was as if it was a story about some mythical character. And until that morning, at the station, she had no memories of her parents, besides this morning they didn't even spare a glance at her. Dinner ended with the school song, and the Headmaster talking for ages, until he finally released them.

"Prefects, please show the first years to the common rooms," a voice echoed throughout the hall. Bellamy and the others stood and followed a dark-rown haired boy and a light brown haired girl out of the Great Hall and to the right, down some stairs into a maze of hallways in what looked like the dungeon. Twisting and turning until they went farther and farther into the dark and damp halls everyone walked, none of them looked as overly tired as the other houses, who gorged themselves on the food as if they never at before. Finally, after feeling like she was lost and drowning in the moist air, but she had no idea why, they stopped at the most regal portrait of a black serpent.

"Professor Snape, the head of the house shall be down here soon to go over house and school rules." The female perfect said after she led us into a painting of a snake that held a room behind it. She had spoken a password, "ambitio", and when she did the portrait moved to reveal a grand room that had steps even further down into what must have been the ground by now. The stones were crafted to be smooth, with the fireplaces glowing green, giving off an eerie and mysterious look. The furniture that was spread around the room was crafted in black leather, while the tables had been made of a walnut wood, polished to shine in the dim lighting. She felt herself breathe a deep breath, letting out most of her anxiety with it, but their was still a lot of it bottled up inside.


	7. A Break In The Porcelain

Bellamy, the eldest princess, started to feel overwhelmed. Having grown up in a tower with no one but her governess, and her thoughts, she didn't know how to cope with being suddenly thrusted into a world full of people. Many of whom were loud. Used to silence and the comforting feel of her governess, Bellamy was quite scared. Yet, having been trained her whole life in hiding her emotions, the only way to tell it was by seeing it in her eyes. She didn't remember where she heard it, or more like read it, but the eyes were the windows to the soul. And she hadn't been hurt enough to were her eyes were soulless; expressionless. She knew that she hadn't been hurt enough for that to have happened yet. And she knew that before that pain, there will great euphoria, memories that will make her look back on them and smile. She remembered her great-grandmother's word, thinking that those words will one day come true, and their wisdom will be needed.

_"I have come to realize that even though our love for each other was forbidden, seeing as my father would never approve of Patrick's financial status, he showed me what true love really was. Even if it was just a for a fleeting moment in my life, I was able to know what I would one day be missing in the sham of a marriage that my father will set up for me. And maybe, just maybe, my future husband will be able to love me in the same manner as Patrick had. But, if it doesn't work out that way, at least I know that love can make you crazy. And it can hurt, but sometimes the hurt is worth it. The love that Patrick had shown to me, will help me be a better judge of character as a Queen. I will be able to judge if that beggar stole food for his family to save his children from starvation because he was desperate and they depended on him. Or if the man who killed another, did it because his wife was violated in a way a woman should never have to be. That love he showed me, even if I may never have it again, will allow me to understand the complexity of it. That love makes you do all sorts of crazy mindless things. And if love and I may ever cross paths again, I will be able to open myself up to it, so that those walls that I was raised to carefully construct, will not hinder them from knowing me in every aspect of my life. And if anyone ever reads this, I want you to not shy away from those intrusive feelings, even if you feel that you are to young, or your family will disapprove of the person. Love has no criteria, and it knows no boundaries. So be open, and if by chance you are hurt in the process, don't close yourself off to everyone, there will always be someone who can love you in the way that makes you dizzy and fearless. Just give it time."_

After a few minutes of nothing but mindless chatter, the portrait opened to reveal their head of house. Severus Snape, was the type of man to exude control. A tall man, with a lean figure. His pale, and slightly sallow skin looked as if he was lacking vitamin D from being inside all the time. His pin straight dark black hair that was shoulder length and parted down the middle of his scalp looked as if it needed a few washes, the grease that was there shone in the fire light. His nose croaked, as if it had been broken one too many times in his lifetime, and his lips were thin lines that were held in a constant sneer. His most distinguishing feature, at least according to Bellamy, was his eyes. The dark brown, borderline black, eyes could stare at you and make you feel as he was staring into your soul. He was dressed head to toe in the traditional style robes, made of black wool, with lines of small black buttons down the chest, and wrists. He waited until the room was silent until he began to say what was needed.

"I am your Head of House Professor Snape, and I will also be your Potions Professor." Bellamy mentally nodded. The greasy hair was caused by the potion fumes. She bet that if she seen him in the morning, his hair will be healthy looking.  
"I expect each and everyone of you always to be on your best behavior. Do not let your guard down. Every other house is against the Noble House of Slytherin. Stick together, if you have a problem with another in this house, wait until you're back in the common room to settle it. Never leave alone, nor end up alone. If you need to fight, make sure you are not seen. Everyone is against us, we need to show a united front. Now, my office is down the hall, each student will be meeting with me in the next week. If at anytime you need a potion, please come to me, I do not need another incident where one of my Slytherins are cornered in the hospital wing. Now, some final rules need to be applied. First off, curfew is at 9:00. Everyone must be back in the common rooms at this time. Lights out at 10:00. Each of my Slytherins will get a full night's sleep, it is disrespectful to not pay attention in class by falling asleep. Lastly, each of you must have three meals a day. I do not want to see any of my students suffering from fatigue due to studying to hard and forgetting to take proper care of yourselves. Am I clear?" Professor Snape had stared at each and every student while he talked, but in the end his eyes focused on Princess Bellamy. At once he was able to recognize her distress. He recognized the signs from when he was the same age, and in the same position as the young heir. He hoped that he will be able to help her before she makes any decisions that she will regret.

All the students agreed to his terms, some aloud, but most were nodded. All of them absolutely petrified of him, which is the way he liked to keep students. But he knew that the older students will tell them that he will be there if they need any help. And that he isn't as bad as he looks like he may be, at least not to the Slytherins. A few minutes passed before the Professor said anything else. "Now off to bed, there are two to a room and every door has a plaque stating whose are whose. The house elves have already delivered your belongings as well as unpacked them for you. Classes start tomorrow and I expect each and everyone of you to be on your best behavior. Bellamy Potter, please stay behind." Everyone left, the few who had the pleasure to speak with the Princess looked sympathetic as they walked away. The girls going in one direction and the boys in the other.


	8. Connecting The Pieces

_~Severus Snape's POV~_

Once all of the students walked to the dorms, or the in the case of the older students, the hidden alcoves that Salazar Slytherin himself put around his common rooms. Only a few were known of, but Severus knew them all. Some of them loved to spy on the ongoings of other peoples lives, so as to use their troubles as blackmail, to get certain things that they want. Only some of them were of common knowledge, so he knew in which direction muffling charms needed to be placed as he spoke privately with a student. He, himself, had found every single one whilst at school. Every once in a while he would sneak up on the students in them and punish them for their trysts, some of them indecent, but at this moment, he had a student who was in need.

He remembered that look all to well, it was the same look that he used to have on his face after the summer holidays. The look of fear, that at any moment this would all be ripped away from her, and she would wake once more in her prison. Severus could see in her eyes the storm brewing. The emeralds turning molten and swirling around as if they had suddenly shifted into a wind storm. He knew that he needed to calm her nerves, otherwise, she may have a magical backlash, which may or may not end badly. He couldn't risk the safety of his students because of a girl who was so mentally unstable her magic felt it needed to protect her from everyone around.

"Please, come with me to my office, Princess," He said, remembering who he was talking to, knowing that she was the only student that was to be addressed by a title. She grimaced, something finally breaking her mask. One that even he was impressed with. It had lasted this long without breaking, probably since she first stepped foot in King's Cross Station.

"Please don't address me as that. I don't want a title, it's what has put me in this position in the first place. I want to be known for myself, not my 'family' and their place in this community," That was when he realized, she was nothing like James as a school boy, or his once best friend Lily, as a child. No, the person, she couldn't be called a child not with such an understanding of the world around her, was someone all her own. Inheriting no traits from either of them, she was almost perfect, if only she didn't live with fear and sadness. This person with an old soul, who he felt was as intelligent as she was wise, who could do a great many things to this kingdom. If she wasn't being halted by the pain of isolation, she would be able to work miracles. He was going to change that, and at that moment he vowed to do it, to allow this girl to see that their was no need of fear.

"Well then, Miss Potter, please come with me to my office. I feel as if I know how to calm you down," Again, she let another emotion filter through her mask; surprise. Severus turned and began to walk towards the portrait entrance, he know she was following him, if only for the curiousity.

_~Bellamy Potter's POV~_

As surprised as she was at how easily she had been detected, having to perfect her mask over the years, she still followed him. She could feel a level of trust with Severus that only one other person has earned from her, and that was her governess. One that she hoped she had not placed in him foolishly. Hoping that he didn't let her down as all but one adult has done in her 11 years of life. Swearing in Spanish under her breath, which would have caused to Constanza to smack her upside her head if she had heard her, she was shocked yet again when it elicited a chuckle from the ever so stoic professor.

"Uhm.. Did you understand that?" She questioned the man. When he looked back at her, the slight grin on his face let her know the answer she needed. She sighed, _This was going to be harder than what Constanza said it would be_ , she thought to herself. With all that has happened, she was really questioning this seeing as the first day hasn't even passed them yet.


	9. Welcoming The Night

As she sat in Professor Snape's office, Bellamy felt a weird feeling of content, one that she knew had nothing to do with finally be in a place with only one other person. It was a feeling of being with someone whom she knew she could trust. Not just for his knowledge of the Spanish language, but she felt as if her professor understood those treacherous thoughts that were running through her mind. She didn't think too much more on it, just embraced it. That feeling that she could only relate to those cold winter nights curled up near the fire, with a mug of hot chocolate and Constanza's melodic voice reading aloud to her muggle stories, ones that her ancestors would never have allowed for her to read. She remembered the enticing tales of Victor Hugo, Mary Shelley, Louisa May Alcott, F. Scott Fitzgerald, Charlotte and Emily Bronte, and Leo Tolstoy. How she would dream of living their lives, being a thief, having a loving family, being a scientist on the brink of a revolution, to have a love that books are made of, to live. But, now here she was, given the chance, and she was blowing it by not being able to control her own treacherous thoughts.

"Now Bellamy, can you tell me why you looked so panicked during the speech?" Professor Snape asked after he sat behind his desk, facing her as she sat directly opposite of him. She instantly became shy. How is she to explain all of that misery that her life had been?  
"It is because today is my first time out of my tower since I was 13 months old. It is the first time that I have seen what others looked like, not counting the numerous pictures of people in books. The only person I am used to is my governess, and she isn't here. I have been thrusted into a strange place,leaving behind every single comfort I have ever known, and made to live up to the expectations that had been set for me before I had even emerged for my hiding space. I leave one time, and I feel as if I have been thrown on another planet, there are so many different people. I guess I am just overwhelmed by it all." She explained. He did something that she instantly knew was rare for him, at least that is what his personality dictated, he smiled comfortingly. Just that smile made her calm down. It was as if some spiritual force told her that he was not in any form harmful towards her.  
"Do you have a piece of jewelry that you are always wearing?" He asked, but even if she was confused by the request, she reached up and took off a golden locket. The locket had been a gift to her, from her grandmother at her naming ceremony. According to Connie, both her and her sister were gifted with them. On the inside were two portraits, one of her grandparents as well as all of their children. It was the last done before her Uncle Charlton died, allowing for all of them to be together. Each were dressed extravagantly, showing off their status and the power that the Potter family held. Both her grandparents were smiling, and her aunts and uncles all grinned and looked happy, even her father, who was young, looked upon the cameraman with wonder. The second photo was of the day of her naming ceremony. Her mother had been over dressed, not quite catching on to what to wear at which time. She was seated in a high back chair, holding Tallulah, who was wearing the traditional ceremonial gown for a Princess. She, herself, was being held by her father, dressed appropriately in a tailored suit, and wearing an outfit similar in nature to that of her sister. In the photo Tallulah was waving her arms to gain the attention of the photographer, while her mother smiled down on her sister. Her father would glance down on her, but his face stayed expressionless. Even though she knew that it would only bring her pain to hold onto the past, she always wore that necklace, in order to remember a time that once was happy.

Bellamy reached over the mahogany desk to place the delicate chain in his hand. As soon as he had the necklace, he pulled out his wand and began to chant. His wand moving intricately as he spoke in a hushed whisper.  
"Accipite, leporem,  
in cuius consolationem afferret.  
Pauentem sustulit aere, Quando sentit,  
Expandent calor amoris.  
Mitte ad quaestiones de nocte  
in fugam immensus."

Her locket lit up in an aqua blue light as his spell was casted. She marveled at the way magic worked, never seeing anyone else weave spells besides Connie, she felt as if it was almost sacred. She felt as if she should look away to give him privacy, but she was so enthralled that she couldn't turn her head. When the light died down and disappeared, he handed the necklace back to her. She took it, catching his eye as the delicate chain landed in her hand. Bellamy could almost feel her blush rise. She was glad for the dim lighting, otherwise she might have been caught.  
"This should aide you in the future. It will keep you calm, but if at anytime you feel as if your about to panic, grasp the locket and say _solamen_  and you will feel an instant wave of calmness." Bellamy was grateful, and she showed it by profusely thanking him. She knew that if it was anyone else, she would have given them the standard thank you that is given by all royals. She left his office, following the directions that he gave to her on how to get back to the common room, feeling better than she did when she came to Hogwarts. Now she just needed to get to bed and hope that tomorrow will go smoothly.

* * *

When she walked past the doors and the plaques that housed the names, she came to the realization that there was an uneven number of girls in their year. She past the door that stated  _Daphne Greengrass; Pansy_  Parkinson on a bronze plaque wrote in elegant script. The door across the hall, directly opposite, stated  _Tracey Davies; Robyn Moon._  She knew that must mean that she would have a room all to herself, one which she would have the rest of her time at Hogwarts. Not used to sharing a room and all, she was relatively happy about that, as well as the fact that while she was in that room alone, she wouldn't have to hold up to pretenses. Allowing her to be herself for a few minutes a day. She opened the door that housed her name, and was blown away by the place. A big queen-sized four poster bed covered in silvers and greens of all shades was placed opposite of the door in the middle of the wall, with a bedside table on each side. She could see a wardrobe and a writing table adorning the wall on the right. All of the wood in the room was a dark brown almost black and she fell in love with the place. There was a door on the left wall from where she stood, which she concluded was the bathroom. A yawn escaped and Bellamy laughed at herself, she knew that even she succumbed to tiredness every once in a while. Walking over to the wardrobe, she grabbed a nightgown and headed into the bathroom to shower and change. Twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, before she climbed into the big bed ad drifted off into Morpheus's chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translatons: Latin
> 
> Spell-  
> Take this charm,  
> bring the owner comfort.  
> When she feels panicked,  
> spread the warmth of love.  
> Send the problems of the night  
> into a never ending flight.
> 
> Solamen- Comfort


	10. First Morning Home

Princess Bellamy Rose Potter woke up from a blissful sleep in her new room at Hogwarts. She felt as if she was swimming in the bed full of fluffy pillows and the plush down comforter that was on it. Having read of her ancestors tales of Hogwarts, she knew that the Slytherin dorm rooms were fashioned to represent Salazar's luxurious taste. Which didn't bother Bellamy in any way, used to a lavish living style, even if it was second best, a worn out antique.

She stretched her body out in an oddly feline fashion, waking herself up before the sun even rose, like she had been accustomed to for almost all of her life. Having had to wake early to prepare herself for her studies throughout her time in the Tower. The few hours between breakfast and lunch being set aside for mannerisms and all things princess related, and from after lunch until after dinner she studied her coursework that was necessary for her to learn.

Bellamy folded back the comforter before she climbed out of the bed, squealing as her bare feet touched the cold stone floor. Quickly she put on her custom-made crushed velvet and satin slippers, which she had made during one of her lessons on sewing, before rushing into the bathroom to start preparing for her first day of school. She checked off the list of things that she had to do in the mornings; Shower, teeth brushed, hair brushed, uniform donned. Her uniform looked like the standard ones given to all students, except hers had been made out of the finest of materials, showing her family's status, but her's also had her family's crest resting right above her house crest. Her family's crest was slightly larger than her house crest, and her family's crest sat on top, displaying her family's power.

She knew that there would be talk if she refused to wear any type of crown, tiara, or headpiece, if only because of her title as Princess. So, she choose one of the more simple ones that had been sent with, her thanks to her parents. The tiara was elf-made, with goblin-gifted diamonds, fashioned to look like a sterling silver and diamond version of a woven flower crown. It had been a gift to one of her female ancestors, given by their betroth's family as a way to show unity. Many of the males marrying female Potter heirs have given similar gifts in the past to show that even without being royalty themselves, they are still capable of providing for the future Queen and all of her worldly needs. Bellamy was lucky that Constanza insisted that she tried on all the things that her ' _Parents_ ' had bought for her, otherwise she would be wearing clothes two sizes too large, as well as having no clue as how to wear a tiara with a decent hairstyle. She choose to wear her hair in a half up, half down fashion, with two strands of hair from both temples meeting in the middle of the back of her head to form a Celtic knot. Her tiara laid comfortably on top of the knot. The rest of her hair cascading down her back in spiral curls. She putt on a pair of diamond and emerald earrings, as well as the matching bracelet cuff and knew that her look was complete. Bellamy's necklace was still that of her locket, and after double checking that it was still around her neck, she grabbed her book bag, which held what she would need for her first day of classes, and head out of her dorm.

As Bellamy walked into the Great Hall, all eyes turned to her. The ones who didn't catch a good enough glimpse of her the previous night at dinner, were trying to do so now. All others were giving her looks of envy, as they viewed the beautiful tiara resting gently atop her head. But, everyone noticed that the princess wasn't affected by all of their jealous looks, as she glided across the floor, as if she was dancing a solo waltz to a song in her own mind. Her ballet flats making no noise in the silent Dinning Hall.

Bellamy knew that she could not be seen by people being effected because of staring, so she held her head high and continued her walk until she reached her House table. She felt the panic rise, but before anything could progress any further than the nauseous feeling, she reached up to touch her locket.  
" _Solamen_ ," she whispered the word, barely audible. A wave of calmness washed over her, and she felt the tingle of magic, which held her Professor's signature, and she smiled ever so slightly at the students and teachers looking at her. Her audience thought that she was just being polite, or arrogant, depending on the person, but only one knew the true nature of that smile. Bellamy turned around and ignored the rest of their looks, as well as all of their whispers that she could hear spoken. Not even a minute after she set her bag on the bench and seated herself beside it, Bellamy was joined by Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Tracey, and Theo who had walked into the hall unnoticed by everyone shortly after she was.

"Good morning, Bellamy. How was your first night at Hogwarts?" Draco said cordially, after he seated himself directly across from her. To his right, Daphne accompanied the seat, while on his left housed Tracey. On Bellamy's right was Blaise and to her left Theo was seated. She smile and greeted each and every one of them, as was customary of any Pureblood, before answering the question. It was polite to acknowledge everyone before focusing her attention on one specific person.

"It was a new experience for me, but it eventually became an enjoyable one. Plus, with there being an odd number of Slytherin first years, I have my own room. Which I plan to use to the full extent when it comes time to study for the final exams at the end of each semester." Bellamy told them. Both Daphne and Tracey groaned.

"I wish I didn't have to share with that wretched girl, Parkinson. I swear, for two people to a room, she almost made me late for breakfast, spending the whole morning in the bathroom. Then the whole freaking night I had to listen to her as she went on and on about how before she graduates, she is going to make sure she is included in the Royal Court. Asking me all of these highly invasive questions about you, some I would never dare to repeat, and others just repulsive. Also, she swears that her dad is going to get Draco's father to agree to a Marriage Contract, claiming that her family has blackmail that they can use against him." Daphne said, as she stabbed the fruit that she served on her plate with her fork, while she spoke.

"Trust me when I say this, my father will only sign a betrothal if I am the one to request it. Besides, the only dirt that someone can have on us, is my father's mistresses, all of whom have signed confidentiality contracts, and would never speak out about it." Everyone laughed at the unfortunate events that are in the foreseeable future for Pansy Parkinson. It is not well known, but most wizarding marriage contracts do not have a fidelity clause unless agreed upon by both parties. Most state how many children are needed to secure the future of their line, but after that has happened one or both are allowed to take lovers. Most couples even make their long term lovers their children's god-parents. Most view this as the highest honor of a Mistress or a Paramour, knowing that if for whatever reason either or both of them die, they hold responsibility for the care of the heir of that family. They will have a role in that child's life, so as not to be some nameless person who their parent loves.

"Trust me as well, she will never be invited to join my court," the Princess told them, "I only want people who I deem good-natured, and only then they are just being considered for an eventual spot in my Court. And if she speaks so highly of herself, that shows me that she vain and narcissistic, and there is no room in my Royal Court for people like that. The people who I place in Court, reflect on the way that the Wizarding World will be ran. And it shows my subjects who I am myself. Meaning I want people who value the things I do, who uphold the same morals, and who hold the sames ideals and interests for the world as I do. I need people who I can count on to advise me in trying situations, people who I can trust unconditionally with the secrets of this Kingdom. I need people I can believe in, so that others can do the same for me." Everyone was shocked that this eleven year-old, royalty or not, had already thought of what the choosing of her Court says to the people she is destined to rule over. Well, after her marriage and coronation, that is. In this world, the Princess's education takes a bake burner to her Kingdom. No matter how young the heir is, if the ruler born of Potter blood, be it the King or the Queen, they must take the crown. A Princess's duty is always to her people, first and foremost, then to herself.

Halfway through breakfast, Professor Snape began to pass out the new school year's time tables to each student, starting at the end of the table that was closest to the staff table. When he reached Bellamy and, what everyone (including teachers) had started to call her Court, who was sitting directly in the middle of the table, he handed them theirs as well. Everyone one knew that the power in the Slytherin House had shifted, just by where she was sitting. Even though she herself had no conscious choice, as that was the only empty seat with enough room for all of her 'friends' by the time she arrived for breakfast. The last one in power, Tisiphone Carrow, had graduated that past , leaving the power house at a point to find a new leader. Then, when the royal shows up and is sorted in their House, she is given that position right away. He knew, as well as all of the other teachers, that even if Tisiphone was still here, she would have been given that power, just by her birth right. As he handed the Princess her times table, he noticed that she had on the locket that he placed the calming charm on. At seeing that, he gave her a slight nod, before heading off to pass out the rest of them. But, seeing that she actually took his charm and wore it to offer her protection, made him feel happy inside. And Severus Snape was not used to that feeling at all.

Bellamy was grateful that she had someone to look out for her other than someone who had been hired for that purpose. Which is what she now viewed her professor as. And having that person do that, made her feel loved, and grateful, even though she knew his feelings weren't enough to classify as love. As well as the fact that her Professor had only aided her because of a duty that he had to all of his students, but it still made her feel things she had never experienced before. And as she and her fast-made friends discussed their schedules, she began to wonder what this year will turn out.


	11. The Truth of the Old Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some bashing on Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Almost all that is said, I personally do not believe in, in real life. So please no bashing me for the few words I said, as almost all of them fit me in some way.

Princess Bellamy walked into the charms classroom with the start of her court following her. She knew that her court was going to be more intimate than that of her father's. The reason that Courts were even established was so that the Royals would have advisors whom they could trust, someone who they could go to for help in figuring out how to change the laws for the better. Her father didn't use his court in that way, which led to the Kingdom believing that he was a buffoon dressed in finery. Her court was going to reflect the way she plans to run. Seeing as she is young, she plans on recruiting some of the children of families who practice the old ways, as well as children of foreign correspondents. If only to help rebuild her Kingdom's allies once more. She will not tolerate insolence or incompetence. Nor will she tolerate disrespect from anyone, it is an honor to be included in the Court of a Royal, and therefore should be treated as such. Not to mention the entire fidelity scandal that is happening in the castle at that exact moment. All members of her court were to be married, and if needed, she will arrange for them a good match to go with their new status. As for their vows, they will be those of the Old Ways, the unbreakable one. The one that pledges you to your spouse, and entwines your magical cores, so that if either one of them breaks the vows, the one who broke it will end in death, or worse a squib, only to become an outcast as well as shunned from the magical community. If they die, they are not given the proper funeral as dictated by the Old Ways, but burned, so as not to taint the Earth with their harmful manners. The other, who had kept their vows, would be granted all of the magic from both of them. As a way to appease Mother Magic.

As soon as the first person spotted her, even though she wasn't trying to hide, whispers rang quickly to alert everyone of her presence, before they began to stare and silence rang all throughout the room. Bellamy just held her posture higher and continued to walk to the front of the classroom and over onto the right side. As there was two to a desk, and five desks in a row, she sat in the second row with Draco next to her. Draco took the aisle seat, leaving Bellamy to sit away from their classmates and sit next to the window. In front of her was Blaise and Daphne, with Blaise directly in front of her, while behind her was Theo and Tracey, with Theo directly behind her. Even without being told to protect her, the friends that she had met on the train had taken it upon themselves to become her protectors, even if they themselves were as unskilled in the art of defensive magic as she was. It was just nice knowing that they would do so. She knew that these five people would one day be the first members in her court, if only they keep up the honorable ways in their actions.

As soon as they all were seated, noise and gossip erupted from everyone in the room. All were speculating on everything, from the materials her school robes were made of, whom else would be included into the Royal Court, to whom the future King was to be. As of that moment, Draco Malfoy was top in the running. Bellamy did her best to ignore her and continued to look forward and wait for the Professor to come in.

* * *

Charms went by fairly well, they were able to practice a few spells in the end, once they went over the proper wand safety and techniques. Minus the professor squeaking when he read off her name during attendance, it was a decent lesson. She knew that this was something that she would have to get used to, everyone all being overly excited when they hear her name or see her. It was all because her parents exiled her for 10 years. Yet, they knew they could not disown her, because Lily was unable to have another child and only a child of higher magic could inherit the throne. And it was highly improbable of a younger sibling being more powerful than the eldest sibling. It was one of the reasons that most magical families only ever have a few children. And the only times the Royal families have more than 2 or 3 is in times of war, when more heirs are needed to ensure the Royal Bloodline. So, even if Tallulah had been the elder sister, she would still be future queen, just because of the amount of magic she had. And it was that reason that her parents hated her. She was always going to be the one to get the throne in the end, and they didn't want her to.

* * *

On her way to Transfiguration which the Slytherins had with the Ravenclaws, she ended up running into her sister.

"I have honestly no clue as to why you would pick the worst of scum to have in your court, you should follow after me," Tallulah said with an air of importance, the three people behind her all nodding. A taller gangly red-headed male, who looked as if his clothing had seen better days some 50 years previously, with numerous freckles smattering his face, as well as ink smudges on his face from where he rubbed it in irritation. She had seen him the night before at dinner when she looked over at her sister once or twice and seen that he had hardly any sort of mannerisms when it came to food. He barely used his utensils, talked with his mouth open and spilled food all down the front of his clothing, it was a horrendous sight. The other male was shorter and was a touch too pudgy in the face and waistline than was socially acceptable at that age for children in first-class families. He was dressed the part of his heritage, but he held a look on his face as if a dementor was to come around the corner at any moment in time and turn into his worst fear. He looked ready to flee all the time. The only female was one whose wild curly hair made her look as if she didn't care for her appearance at all. Even though her uniform was that of a first-generation witch, and everything was orderly, from the knot in her tie, the the height of her socks, her hair made her look as if she had just crawled away from living in a cave in the earliest of times. She herself held an air of importance, if only due to her book knowledge, whereas every other wizard and witch that she surrounds herself with has seen and probably already performed the magic first hand.

"Oh, you mean that I should allow an ape with no sort of house training or personal hygiene, a first generation know-it-all who believes that she is better than everyone, even though she looks prehistoric because she elects to not brush her hair, and someone who is afraid of his shadow into my court? You must have really lost touch to what the old noble Potters wanted, seeing as only one of them is of pureblood." Bellamy said, insulting everyone in a way that they might not even realize it was being done. Her face never showing her displeasure, always keeping up the mask of her being 'happily serene'.

"How dare you! I am a pureblood!" The redhead said, in a loud wounded voice. Bellamy showed what everyone believed to be was her first emotion other than her mask; disdain.

"You are no pureblood, just a blood traitor. Your family is nothing but a bunch of jokes. All of the Weasleys have renounced the Old Ways and is one of the key parties in the reason that Mother Magic herself is beginning to die. My parents have also contributed. As soon as I am Queen, the Old Ways will no longer be a thing of the past or of something that families have to do in secret, it will be mandatory. If we ever want our grandchildren to know that pure unadulterated feeling that you get when you hold your wand for the first time, then, continue as you are." Bellamy turned to walk away, having finished talking to her sister, even if she wasn't finished with her. She noticed, but barely cared that a crowd had gathered around to hear the Princesses argue with each other. That was until she noticed two red-haired twins that had to only be brothers to the one that she had insulted, nod at her.

* * *

On her way to dinner, she was ready to blow, being fed up with being surrounded by too many people. Many children of the Old families have came up to her and gave her the proper greetings, as was dictated by tradition. Everyone else who had not grown up in a family who practiced the Old Ways, or even understood them, kept whispering about how they need to stop living in the past and move towards a better future. She felt the mask that she has perfected her whole life, begin to slip. And then, at the last possible minute, remembered her necklace that the Professor charmed for her, and thought that maybe it could also help her when she is feeling as if she was about to blow. Grabbing the chain and whispering the spell, she felt the calmness wash over her. A small smile showed itself on her face and was gone as soon as it came, almost as if it was the ghost of happiness. Now all she would have to do, is make it through dinner than she is free to go back to the common rooms and keep to herself. But, more than likely she would go straight to her dorm instead.


	12. A Sad Winter Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may have suicidal triggers for some. Please read with caution.

It was on the last day of the first week when Bellamy was grudgingly forced to have a class with her sister. It was a Potions lesson, taught by her Head of House. Her and her friends sat in the same formation that they did in the first lesson, it quickly became a custom for them to be seen sitting like that in any of their classes. As well as at meal times, their places all saved for them in the center of the table by their housemates, with her back to the wall, Draco to her right, Blaise to her left, and Theo across from her, with Daphne on his left and Tracey on his right. Even when they sit in the common room to work on their homework, Bellamy would always sit with her back towards a wall, with all of her friends surrounding her, in any order at that time, and everyone tends to leave them alone. The teachers have taken to not even bother assigning seats, as everyone sits in the same seat as they had in every other class, trying to sit the closest to the Princess as they can.

Tallulah was sitting identically to her sister, on the opposite side of the room. Next to her sat Ronald Weasley, in front of her sat Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. She had no one in her "court" to protect her back, leaving her vulnerable, but she didn't care.

Bellamy had taken out a roll of parchment and a quill to take notes, when Professor Snape glided into the room, traditional black robes billowing behind him in a menacing way.

Once the Professor had made it through attendance, as well as his speech, he called out a question, "Tell me what will I get if I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? Potter!" Both of the girls looked up, Tallulah's face betrayed her and showed her fear, whereas Bellamy's was a mask of serenity. Bellamy's hand gracefully went up into the air. As did one Hermione Granger's, who then proceeded to wave it around and almost jump out of her chair. Mimicking that of a toddler needing to use the bathroom, and embarrassing herself, trying to get the Professor's attention.

"Let me clarify for the dunderheads in the room, Tallulah Potter, answer the question." Snape pressed further. A blush formed across her face, being a key detail of her not knowing the answer of his question.

"How about a different question, seeing as you lack the simplest of knowledge. Where would you look if I tell you to find me a bezoar?" Professor Snape scowled, as once again she did not answer his question. Even though those questions would normally be taught in 3rd year Potions, almost all Old Families taught them to their children prior to them coming to Hogwarts.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He questioned her a third time, only to have silence greet him once more, well, minus the small snickers from the Slytherin side of the room, that is.

"Still nothing? Well, it goes to show that Royalty doesn't give you brains." He directed this insult at Tallulah, before turning to the girl in front of her, "Sit down you foolish girl! That kind of behavior will not be tolerated in my classroom. Please use the restroom before entering, otherwise, you might find yourself having an accident on yourself." Laughter erupted throughout the room, even though Princess Bellamy and her five friends all refrained from participating in it, they all allowed a smile to ghost their lips in her expense. Hermione sat down and put her hands in her lap and looked down at them, being thoroughly chastised.

"Bellamy Potter. Answer all of the questions that I asked." He spoke once the giggling died down. Bellamy smirked and recited, "Combining powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood creating a potion known as 'Draught of the Living Death'. A potion, when ingested, puts the recipient into a coma, that imitates death. Slowing the heart rate to a nearly detectable pace, as well as the amount of oxygen that one breathes in. A bezoar is a stone that is taken from the stomach of a goat. It can protect, or reverse most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by a third name; aconite." Bellamy spoke eloquently, and in a tranquil voice. Not once did she stumble over her words, or did she stutter. Bellamy glanced at her sister, in a casual way, so that it was almost unnoticeably done, and seen that she was angered at being one-upped by her 'sister'. Bellamy just smiled sweetly, and wrote the notes that appeared on the front chalkboard of the classroom. So far, this year was headed into a good direction.

* * *

Princess Bellamy Potter felt trapped. It had been three months since she had been let out of her tower prison and to her it felt as if she had been locked into another, albeit a giant castle, one full of lies and deceit done by pre-pubescent children and teenagers. Every move that she made was closely watched by hundreds, waiting on baited breath for her to slip up and do something so significant, so that they will be able to prove that she has flaws. But, Bellamy knew her flaws, having been taught to become aware of them, and how to balance the good qualities that she had to outweigh the bad so that she didn't have many slips in public, and so that the ones she did have, went by noticeably.

Her friends had been a great help to her. Daphne had taken to sleeping in her room, so as to help her when her panic attacks happened in the middle of the night, turning into night terrors. Theo and Draco had taken to walking with her everywhere. As if they were her guards, and by some extent, they have become guards. They kept most people away from her, which gave people the pretense that she was stuck up and too good to interact with them, which was just being fueled by the rumors that were being spread by her sister. Tracey and Blaise have taken to being her delegators, being the go-between. Relying answers to questions that her peers ask her, and much more. Effectively helping her for this long before she finally snapped. Because they were all so helpful, she began to open up a little more. But, as any good future Queen (and a Slytherin at that), she still had her secrets, and secrets are what helped people survive, as well as what is eventually their downfall.

She could feel herself drowning in their expectations. It was as if she was unable to reach the surface long enough to catch her breath. She knew that soon it would be time for her to take over the throne, and it was approaching faster than ever. Her father was slowly dying, no one knew but family and Court members. And on the day that he dies, she is going to be taken out of school and forced to marry someone older than her. Most likely one of her father's friends, so as to keep some Gryffindorness on the Throne. She wondered if anyone even noticed how frightened she was at the prospect of marriage. They say the eyes are the most expressive, but yet no one took the time to look in her eyes and see how far she was falling. Three months of the same treatment is the reason that led her to where she was now. Standing on top of the Astronomy tower on a late, cold, windy, December night. Snow was lightly falling, blowing around her, wiping her hair, which she had worn down that day and had yet to brush it and braid it for bed before she left her dorm. She changed into a nightgown before she left, but that was all that she did. The white see through fabric allowed the cold air to hit her body, but barely affecting her in her quest to finally feel relief.

She was prepared to jump. To give it all up and just end it. She knew of only one person who would mourn for her when she was discovered, and that was her governess, but she didn't care in this moment. She knew that it was selfish of her to only think about herself, but she was tired of putting others first. All she wanted was to feel was a sense of peace, if only for a minute, before the darkness will take over, and take her to an eternity of sleep. She closed her eyes, spread her arms wide, as if she was about to fly, and she placed one foot over the edge and was about to take the last step off the tower when she heard a voice yell for her to stop.

* * *

Severus Snape was doing his nightly rounds on his snakes to make sure that none of them would be caught out late by any of the other professors. All of whom, had it out for his Slytherins, always favoring the other houses over his. It was during his checking that he noticed one of his students was out of bed.

Bellamy Potter.

He had noticed that in the past few months that she had become more and more depressed, something he doubted anyone else had cared to do. He recognized it from when he was growing up and was suffering through the same thing. He had a feeling that something was off and he knew that he needed to act quickly in case that something was about to happen. That something being a last effort to get help, something that he, himself, had almost gone through with.

"Point me Bellamy Potter," he whispered once his wand was out. He began to follow in the direction that it was leading. Close to ten minutes later, him running more than walking and taking shortcuts, it finally led him to one of the abandoned towers that had once been used for the astronomy class, back when the school was at maximum capacity. Which, due to Grindelwald, had been at it's lowest amount of students in Hogwarts history. On his way to overthrowing the King, he killed off families who opposed him, and his ideals. Hundreds of prestigious upstanding, first class families had all been obliterated, every member of them all killed on his orders. Making Hogwarts lay off Professors, close down classrooms, and change the extracurricular classes that had been offered, as Hogwarts no longer had enough money to finance all of the same electives as had once been.

Severus cursed to himself. He knew that if he was a second too late, especially as this was a prime spot to do something like this, that instead of trying to reason with a suicidal person, he would be bringing her body to her parents. It would be worst, with her title and her being the successor of the throne, if she was to die, the wizarding world would go through a mourning period of a year, it would be six months had she been an adult.

During that year, everyone would dress in black or gray, and weddings that were schedule, were to be pushed back, because a wedding is a happy occasion and it is not to be celebrated during mourning time. No celebrations were to be held, and the funeral was to be as lavish as the wedding, and the christening that had been held. After, some ornate piece of art, like a statue or a painting, would be erected in that person's honor.

He began to run quickly up all the stairs, hoping and praying to Merlin, Morgana and Mother Magic that he would be there in time.

When he made it to the top the sight before him made the blood in his face drain, turning his already pale face to a snow white color. Bellamy Potter was standing on the top of the ledge and her arms were spread wide. One foot out in front of the other, as if she was just about to walk a tightrope in a Muggle circus. His first instinct was to stun her but if he did that, then she would go hurdling towards her death in a frontward spiral. So he had to talk her out of the jump, and pray to Merlin that it worked. Bellamy was an amazing person, and was a prodigy in most subjects that it would pain him to see her end her life so young when she was so full of potential. And not even have the chance to tap into it all.

"Ms. Potter, please don't jump." He said as he cautiously walked closer towards her. His hands in front of him, palms facing towards her in a 'I-mean-you-no-harm' way. He knew that he was acting out of character for his normal self, but a child's life was on the line. And now was not the time to keep up pretenses. She began to shake her head.

"I can't take it." She spoke, her voice so full of pain, it didn't it at all with her age. Making her seem so much more older than she really was, it shocked Severus.

"Besides no one will even notice. My parents will declare that the mourning period for the princess will not be held, and as no one has barely laid eyes on me in years, they wouldn't question it. Besides I am apparently the reason that my sister is nearly a squib and they never cared, it was all my fault. Since that fateful night, they locked me in a tower and hired a Governess to take care of me. They bound her in a magical contract stating that she was to care for me until I reached my majority. I have never spoke to my parents, my twin hates me, and she doesn't remember that night the way I do. That night comes to me nearly every time I close my eyes, I just want it all to end. To be able to be in peace finally. Besides, this world would have been better if I had never been born at all." Bellamy was nearly hysterical when she finished talking.

"This is not the way to make it better. Trust me. I was standing in that same spot until I had someone tell me that I was better off showing everyone that I am better than those who put me down. That is what you need to do. You need to prove to your parents that you are better than they are and that you do not need their love, because you have the love of everyone you meet. You have everything ahead of you, don't lose sight of that now. When you become Queen after you graduate, you can exile your parents and twin for what they did to you. But in order to do that, in order to let your Kingdom know how despicable they treated their own daughter and sister, then you need to get down off of that ledge and let me help you." Severus had reached her already and lightly grabbed her hand. At just the small amount of human comfort, she fell into him and cried. Severus just held her and let her cry to her hearts content.

* * *

After an hour of them sitting on the stone hard floor, Bellamy finally fell into a slumber. Severus really didn't feel comfortable taking her back to her room after what had just happened, plus they still needed to talk about how he had found her, so he picked her up and carried her back to his rooms. She was surprisingly light as he walked through the halls, with her tucked closely to his chest. When he finally made it to his rooms, he took her right to his bed and tucked her in. He didn't have to worry about transfiguring her clothes into pajamas because she had already been wearing her nightgown. He grabbed his nightshirt, a pillow and some extra blankets before heading out to the couch. He set the pillow and blanket down, before heading back through his bedroom to get to the bathroom so that he could change. Once he was finished, he made his way back into the sitting room to sleep. Hoping that he wouldn't wake in the morning to a backache, as it had been a long time since he had slept anywhere other than his bed.

* * *

When Bellamy woke in the morning she felt as if she was living a dream. She woke feeling the wonderful, better than she had felt since coming to this school, or even long before. The smells that wafted around her made her dizzy with happiness. The cinnamon, musk, and potions where everywhere. And as weird as it was, she thought that this is probably what Amortentia would smell like to her. She turned into the pillow not being able to get enough of the mesmerizing smells. Bellamy was tempted to just stay in this bed forever. Except she knew that it couldn't be her room, her's had never smelt like heaven. So she sat up and blinked her eyes open, trying to clear the haze that clouded her mind as to how she had got here. Looking around the room, she knew that she was in someone else's bed. Oh, what has she gotten her self into?


	13. The Start of Something New

The Princess began a slow walk out of the bedroom that she had felt the most tranquil in, at least anywhere in Hogwarts. If she ever had the feeling of home before, then she would have something to compare it to, but sadly she could only assume that this was that feeling.

As she began to slowly creep around the corner of the hallway, into what she believed to be the sitting room, her white transparent nightgown dragging on the ground. As was custom of Princesses and Queens to wear to bed once married, having read of the customs through the diaries of her female ancestors. The wives had to be fully nude underneath of a light colored, see through floor length night gown. So as to always be on display for her spouse, no matter how backwards their ways of thinking was. Since the age of 5 or 6 she had taken to sleep in the same outfit as she would one day have to wear, even though she had hoped that it would be a while before she would have a husband who could gaze at her all he wanted. She felt that it built her confidence, and in a way she had been right, as she was walking in an unfamiliar place, her budding breasts poking out slightly and her dark pubic hair just peeking through in a triangle of darkness at the joining of her legs. Both of those showing that she was just on the beginning edge of puberty.

As she was nearing the end of the hallway, her gown became caught on a nail. She groaned. Things were just not going her way as of late. At the sound of her groan, the figure, which she spotted in the dim morning light, which resembled a turtle curled in its shell, moved and startled Bellamy who squeaked and jumped slightly as she had been startled by the movement. At the sound of the squeak, the mound of blankets that had been used in order to create the look of a shell, flipped backward to reveal her head of house. She was startled by his sudden movements, that she fell to the ground as her nightgown ripped off the nail, having completely forgot all about it as she was more focused of the person who was trying to be a turtle. Severus jumped out of the makeshift bed and helped her off the ground. His night shirt billowed behind him in the same fashion as his robes tended to. He offered his hand and Bellamy took the help, which she was unaccustomed to being given.

"Can we please not meant that to anyone? I don't need rumors about me being clumsy to start circling around as well as all of the other ones." She asked in a shy voice. Not being used to being around men that were basically half-naked. Hell, she wasn't used to men in general. Severus gave her a kind smile, having previously glanced at her body fully, not taking the time to do so the night before, and noticed that she was a bit underdressed and kept his eyes trained on her face. That was the only smile that Bellamy ever remembered seeing on his face.

"I promise that this will stay between us." At that Bellamy smiled, but her smile faltered unnoticeably when she heard what came out of his mouth next.

"Yet, we do need to talk about how I found you last night. I will call a house-elf and have breakfast ordered, then I will change out of my sleep shirt. Afterwards, you can explain the entire situation over breakfast." He picked up a cloth of some kind, possibly a handkerchief, and transformed it into a silk robe before handing it to the princess so that she will feel more comfortable, or better yet, he would feel a little more comfortable in her presence. Before Bellamy could even comprehend what had just been said fully, or the subtle way he told her to cover up, like anyone in the world could function as well as Professor Snape so early in the morning, Severus had already left the room. Having already figured out that she liked her Professor in more than an appropriate manner, him handing her a robe made her feel as if he was rejecting her in some sort of way.

* * *

Bellamy was grateful that he made her speak, in a way, on the situation. She needed to talk to someone about how she has felt lately. And if there was anyone that she would be able to trust, Severus Snape would be the first one at Hogwarts.

She had slipped on the deep green silk robe that had been handed to her by her Professor quickly after he left the room, covering her body up in a way to hide the pain of rejection, even if she had imagined it. Afterwards, she began to look around what could have been a mixture of a sitting room, dining room and an office. In the corner of the room housed a dining table, the opposite end held bookshelves and an ornate desk, in the middle was a fireplace and an old couch with a lounge chair and a coffee table. She headed in the direction of the table and seated herself. As soon as she sat down, the food that Professor Snape must have already ordered appeared right in front of her. A few seconds later he came out of the room that she had slept in and sat on the chair across from her. Being that this was his quarters, she waited until he served himself breakfast first, before she helped herself. Even if her status was higher than his, she knew from all of her genealogy lessons that he was the sole heir to his mother's family's fortune, it was still his place of residence.

After a few minutes of silence, due to them eating, the questioning began.

She eventually told him how she lived at home in the castle. How, like in the muggle fairy tale Rapunzel, she lived in a tower, with no way for her to escape. She explained to him the importance of her Governess, and how much she had affected her life. Becoming a surrogate mother towards her, and the only family that she ever knew. She told him of the many times she would sit in the window sill and looked down upon the crowds as they gathered at the gates to catch a glimpse of a girl that she had always been told was her sister. She spoke of her days in lessons with Constanza and how they turned learning into games to become more fun. She spoke of the fear she had when she found out that she had to leave all that she had ever known. How much she had come to despise the school because she always had to hide who she really was, for fear of everyone ridiculing her.

He listened with rapt attention. Almost as though he was taking in each and every word that she spoke to him and memorizing it. Severus listened as she told of how she felt as if there was not a moment of peace in this school and she just felt ready to break. And that is what had happened, she broke and he was there in the right amount of time to catch all of the pieces.

The conversation lasted well after they had both finished eating breakfast, but both of them still sat at the dining table drinking tea and coffee. Yet, it was a saturday morning so no one was expecting them anywhere so their talk continued. Once she was done explaining the neglect and mistreatment that had happened to her throughout her short life, Severus though for a moment.

"Bellamy, I want you to come to me from now on when you are feeling depressed in anyway. Even if you need me during the summer, your owl will know how to find me. But, I might have another way for us to communicate, I will need to look into it for the time being before I tell you what it is." Bellamy felt a few tears fall from her eyes and she hastened to wipe them and regain her composure. For the first time she was able to let her mask fall and not have anyone criticize her. She was able to be herself, and by doing so, as well as the offer to help her when she needed it, Severus became the kind of man that she would always believe in. Which could either be a good thing, or a bad thing for when she went to become the Queen and start her hunt for her future husband. How could she ever hope to find someone who could live up to him in her eyes.

* * *

After their talk, Professor Snape disillusioned Bellamy, so that she was able to walk to her dorm room without being seen by anyone in her nightgown, even though she was still covered in the emerald silk robe, and so that the rumors could be avoided altogether.

When she returned to her room, she put on a knee length, lavender-colored, dress that had a skirt of tulle with half-length sleeves that were off of her shoulders. The dress was an A-line design, with a natural waist, a lace top and sleeves and a lace up back. She paired it with a white oversized, crocheted, three quarter flare sleeves sweater, created in a lace pattern, over top and put on a pair of beige stiletto heels that when clasped, leaves a small opening between her ankles and her toeline. On the connecting strap, there was a bow which allowed for her outfit to seem more juvenile, which was a good thing especially due to her age. She finished her hair and makeup. For her hair she swept it up into a loose messy bun that allowed for her curls to show, and she lightly applied a little makeup, just enough to enhance her features, before heading out into the common room with her book bag so that she can start on the homework that was due on Monday.

When she made it out to the Common Room, all of her friends were sitting in the corner that everyone began to call 'the royal courts'. All eyes immediately were drawn to her as her housemates all took in her causal look for the day. She hardly wore anything other than dresses or skirts, and this was the most dressed down that they had ever seen her. Daphne spotted her and began to wave her over, in a manner most fitting for an heiress. Bellamy smiled, and began to walk over there. When she sat down in the chair that they had saved for her, the same one every time, allowing for her back to be against a wall and for her to see where everyone around her was. Sitting in the circle was Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Tracey and Theodore. She was saved the seat between Draco and Theodore. No one spoke a word as they all started their homework, only speaking to bounce ideas for their essays from their various teachers when necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White See Through Nightgown in chapter 13 of PL- https://img0.etsystatic.com/036/0/8148449/il_570xN.658719262_9vx7.jpg
> 
> Lavender Dress in chapter 13 of PL- http://litbimg8.rightinthebox.com/images/240x312/201505/ybbqqr1433058790396.jpg
> 
> White Crochet Sweater in chapter 13 of PL- http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1T9k_HVXXXXciXXXXq6xXFXXXa/2015-Women-Three-Quarter-Sleeve-Openwork-Crochet-Sweater-Ladies-Oversized-Summer-Lace-Cardigan-WZL544.jpg
> 
> Beige Bowtie Stiletto Heels in chapter 13 of PL- http://www.prettydesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/Bow-Tie-Stiletto-High-Heel-Pumps.jpg
> 
> Just copy and paste and go!


	14. Going Back to Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to one of my most loyal readers and commenters on www.fanfiction.net. This is for Sailor Tala.

Eventually, the excitement of having the Princess in the school died down. Even though it took the first five months of the school year for it to do so. Both the Winter and Spring breaks passed, and with each one, Bellamy, as well as all of her friends, stayed behind. When the decision was finally decided, she sent off letters to Constanza, letting her know that she could spend the holidays with her family for the first time in close to a decade.

When the Yule celebration drew near, all of the children of the Old families who stayed, congregated in the Slytherin common rooms. The Yule celebrations were led by Bellamy. All of them participating in the rituals of the Old. Some of the Professors even came, such was Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Septima Vector and a few others, as they themselves were practitioners of the traditional ways. The same people came as well during the Imbolc, Ostara, and Beltane festivals. All of the rituals being dictated by Bellamy, as an honor due to her title. Every once and awhile throughout the ceremony she would allow a someone else lead a part of it, but she would always take the ceremony back over. But her allowing others to lead it, even for a moment, allowed for the ones who witnessed it to know that she would eventually become an amazing Queen.

Bellamy, Draco, Theo, Daphne, Blaise and Tracey all were very dedicated in their studies. Everyone of them turned in every piece of homework assigned, as well as all offered extra credit work. All of their answers were, similar, but had been worded in a way that the Professors knew each of them had came to the conclusion on their own, or had verbal help and wrote their own answers. All of the Professors loved how active they were in learning, and whenever no one else in the classroom has the answer to a question that had been asked, they all knew that one of those six Slytherins could be counted on to answer it.

Which in turn, allowed the year to pass by more smoothly than it began for Bellamy Potter. She no longer felt as if she had to isolate and bottle up all of her feelings until she was ready to end it all. It was all thanks to her bi-weekly, sometimes tri-weekly, meetings with her head of house. As well as her friends, to whom she had opened up more to, most of those conversations happening late at night in her room, as it was the only place all of them could openly be free. In turn, all of them opened up to each other, even though the five heirs and heiresses have all known each other since birth, but they were always made to keep quiet on certain subjects.

Such as Daphne's father's dark rituals that he tried in his attempt to have a son. Each of them failing, resulting in the birth of a girl, or the loss of one. As far as she knew, Daphne had lost five siblings. The first was before she was born, and the other four had been after the birth of her youngest sister. None of them had been boys, which drove her father crazy trying all possible dark rituals to conceive a son. There was also Draco's mother's continuous indulgence in Merlot all hours of the day. Even if she still kept her appearance up, she couldn't go a day without three bottles. According to his father, her habit started shortly after his 2nd birthday, with the birth of his sister, who had died a few hours after her birth. As it had been dictated in their marriage contract, the upbringing of any son would be dictated by Lucius, and any daughter would fall under Narcissa's jurisdiction. She was upset that she could never have another child, as the birth held extreme complications, and that she would forever have a child that she could never tell what to do. Theodore confessed the pressure that he felt from his family was beginning to drive him crazy. His father wanted him to follow his footsteps, career wise, and was often abusive in his persuasion. His mother turned her head, or she would succumb to the same fate, and all of his sisters had felt the same blows, only because they were girls instead of the boys that he wanted. Tracey spoke of her father's ward, Roger, who technically was her cousin. Sho spoke of how he would constantly make fun of her because of her mother. And would criticise her because of how she looks nothing like the rest of them, making her doubt herself worth all of the time. She told them how her father was never home, and how her mother spent her days in a darkened room in a comatosed state. Blaise spoke of how he was fearful he was of inheriting his mother's creature blood, and the same thing happening to him and his mate. He spoke of how all of his stepfathers knew that there would be a chance of death when they bound themselves to his mother. They knew that a Succubus needed to satisfy their sexual appetite, and in doing so without one's mate, it tends to drain the life-force of the person who continued to appease it, eventually killing them. Bellamy finally told them about her tower, and never really knowing her parents and sister on a personal level.

* * *

The rest of the year had passed with very little excitement for any of the houses, all with the exception of the Gryffindor House. Bellamy's sister, Tallulah and her three friends were all caught out of bounds, hours past curfew, which caused them to lose well over half of their house points. As well as the Slytherins winning the Quidditch Cup, the result of such a loss, as well as a win, allowed Slytherin to take the House Cup, with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tying for second. When it came time for the final exams, the rank of the students in the top twenty in every year was posted in every common room. Tied for the top of the first year class was Bellamy, Draco, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, and Theodore. Coming in seventh place, was a Gryffindor, who was friends with Tallulah, named Hermione Granger.

* * *

Each of her friends had invited her to stay for a week at their homes, which Bellamy graciously accepted. Hoping that she wouldn't have to stay by herself the entire summer in that Tower now that she had tasted what the slight interaction of people her own age was like. They all agreed to continue to correspond with each other through letters so as to know when they were allowed to stay at the others home.

As Bellamy was walking out of the castle to the carriages that would take her to the train, she was stopped by a hand lightly grabbing her wrist. She paused in her walking, not alerting any of her friends as they continued down the steps, turned back around, and seen Professor Snape. He motioned for her to follow him to the side of the hallway, which she did. When he stopped and turned around, she was able to see a beautiful white leather bound book, that was stitched at the seams in what looked like the gold unicorn tail hairs, etched on the cover was writing that she couldn't quite read. The unicorn hair added a magical protection so that only the truth is written in it. He handed her the book and spoke quietly.

"This is a two way journal. I have it's mate. Whatever is written in one, automatically appears in the other in the same instant. This book is spelled to only open for you, and will only allow for you to write in it."

"Thank you sir." She said, before turning and walking away, trying to catch up with her friends who were boarding the carriage that they had picked.

* * *

The train ride home was non-exciting. Mostly everyone stayed entertained with games of Wizards Chess and Exploding Snap. All of them enjoying their last few minutes of freedom to be children, before they were forced to return home and play the roles that had been thrusted upon them. They even laid around and took a nap for a while all leaning on the other, and cuddled together. Seeing as the train was a six- hour ride.

When Bellamy stepped off the train, her future court following her lead, she seen her Mother and Father standing there surrounded by a horde of people wanting to be as near the King and Queen as they could. The Royal Guards were keeping them from getting too close, and in the back were the photographers of newspapers and magazines all around the world trying to get a photo of all four of the royals together for the first time in over a decade.

Her mother stood there taking in all of the attention and relishing in it, on her face housed a beaming smile as if she was born to be a Queen. Her fancy gold dress with the red accents, as well as her luxurious crown of gold and rubies told Bellamy that her mother loved everything that came with being married into the Royal family. Her father on the other hand, was dressed just as smartly as her Mother in black and red, but he looked ready to faint at any moment. Showing her that soon he may be on a sick bed, or even a dying bed. Before Bellamy could question whether or not she should go over to her  _Parents_ , she heard a female voice call out, "Bella!" There was only one person who was allowed to call her that without her completely ignoring them. She turned around and seen her governess Constanza. The smile that graced her face whenever she was out in public now began to light up her entire face. As much as Bellamy loved going to Hogwarts, and getting out of her prison of a tower, she missed Constanza a lot. More than anyone she had ever met.


	15. Heir Apperant

The scene at the Train Station rapidly turned to chaos. As soon as the camera men and women heard Constanza yell her name, everyone began to crowd her. All shouting questions at the same time, a lot of them were repetitive in their forms.

_Where have you been hiding?_

_Were you in training?_

_Which designers are you wearing?_

_Who is your betrothed?_

_Did you have a good school year?_

And so on. All of the questions and the camera flashes making her head spin. But, this is what she had been trained for, so she smiled brightly, all of her anxiety being pushed to the back of her mind and locked up tightly. She had a show to put on. She held herself a little higher and was thankful that she had remembered to change out of her school uniform before she descended from the train. Bellamy was dressed casually in a black, rose printed, high waisted, ball gown styled, midi skirt. She wore with it a long sleeved, floral lace, with see-through sleeves, as well as back, with a cross back style, white crop top. The shirt ending half an inch before the skirt started and allowed for a small sliver of her naturally tanned skin to show through. Her shoes were as casual and extravagant as the other Hogwarts students have come to know her for, a pair of classic black suede Prada pumps. Her dark curly hair had been pulled into a stylishly messy bun on the top of her head, small curls had escaped since she did it this morning and falling elegantly framing her face. Wrapped around the bun was a messy fishtail braid giving off a bohemian vibe that was toned down the rest of her outfit. So that she had some sort of tell tale sign that she was indeed the Princess, woven into her fishtail was an elven made thin golden rope, which contrasted elegantly with her black hair, giving off a hair made crown feeling.

"Hello everyone. I feel as if an impromptu interview is necessary after I appeared out of thin air, only to be whisked away to Hogwarts to start my magical education. Now, I will answer only a few of the questions that I heard being shouted at me. I have no clue as to the designers of the outfit I am wearing, as I do not feel the need to remember something as trivial as a name when fashion is about how well you can wear something. As for my school year, I, as well as a few of my housemates, all tied for first place academically in our year. I want to set an example to my future subjects that an education should not be taken advantage of, but to take everything that it can give you and one day use it. Do with it anything that your heart desires." Before she could go on to answer any more questions her parents walked up to her, each placing a hand onto a different shoulder. Her sister, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, which made her look like a vagrant, stood off to one side.

"Well, that is the end of that little interview. An official statement, consented by both the King and I will be released later this week." Lily spoke in an arrogant voice, noise tilted up, as if she was better than those around her, even when she was born into the same caste as they had been.

Bellamy smiled at the reporters, before she calmly walked away from the touch of her parents and over to where Connie had been standing in wait. She knew that if they left at or around the same time as her parents, their will be hell to pay because of her speaking to the public without their permission. Luckily, Connie and her were able to make a quick getaway and were secured in her Tower before the others made it to the castle and tell her off.

* * *

The beginning of the summer started off much as she would have expected it to. She was stuck in her tower once more, told that if she was needed then she would be collected. In the two weeks that her and Constanza were stuck there, she finished her homework and even started studying her next year's course work, making it halfway through the curriculum. There was an over abundance of correspondence between her and her friends during that time as well. At random times of the day, Bellamy could be found in the various chairs, chaises and couches that were placed throughout the tower using a self-inking quill and writing to Severus in the journal that he had gifted her with. The topics that they cover varied from book references, to Potions, to childhood favorites. Even if she was technically still a child, she hasn't ever had the chance to be one or act like one. What with the entire future for the Wizarding United Kingdom resting on her shoulders. Not that she would mention this to anyone, but she was developing a crush on the most-feared Potions Professor. She knew that it was wrong to feel this way, and knew that he would never want her that way due to her young age, so she kept this tidbit of information to herself.

Even though she wouldn't be seen by anyone, every morning she would wake up and dress fashionably. Do her hair in different styles depending on her outfit of choice, and do her makeup. She was getting into the habit of doing this now, so that when she had to be present at her friends' houses, she would be used to doing so. Or when she was older and she needed to be present daily at Court.

Constanza told her stories from over the school year. Of her time with her family, the one she missed so dearly. She weaved those stories, as one would an ancient spell, enticing Bellamy with what a normal family felt like. She now strived to have her future family interact the same way. She already knew that she was to have a family, as the eldest daughter of the Potters', the continuance of their ancestry laid solely in her.

* * *

It was one week from her twelfth birthday when she was called on. It was mid-morning when there was a knock on the only door leading to the outside of those walls. Bellamy had been up for hours by then, and was dressed in a beautiful sundress. The dress was a peach lace dress, which was see-through on the shoulder and back, but a decorative design added to it. The dress cinched at the waist, in an A-line cut and flowed around her elegantly. She was wearing a pair of nude wedges, which matched perfectly. Her jewelry was minimal, with only a decorative silver cuff bracelet on one wrist. She topped off the look by leaving her curly hair down and side-parting it, before taming them to where they fell in perfect cascades. She pulled the side with the less amount of hair back out of her face and laid her crown down to hold the hair back. The crown that she chose to wear had once belonged to a matching set, the other, given to the muggle George IV to be a gift to his bride, which is known as the Lotus Flower Crown. Both were a delicate diamond tiara of fanned motifs crowned by floating diamond arches and studded with two pearls at the base and a central top pearl. The only difference between the two, was the one gifted to the Muggle Royal family had been made with pearls, whereas the Magical Royal family's was made with opals.

Constanza had been the one to open the door and allowed him entrance. But, only after Bellamy had stood up to greet who was at the door. Once her father's royal advisor, Lord Sirius Black had entered, he gave her a brief nod and said that he had been sent to collect her, as her mother needed her in the throne room. Never having seen the castle's corridors with her own eyes, Lord Black escorted her to the throne room. She was mesmerized by the abundance of trinkets and plaques and statues that lined the hallways. Things that looked so out of place with the natural decor, it was a wonder how people even managed to navigate the castle with all of those things lying around. She never showed how it excited her to finally be able to see the palace that she had been living in for her whole life, her governess, as well as Severus, taught her not to. But, even through all of that excitement, she was appalled at her mother's decorating skills.

Once she entered the Throne Room, as it was dubbed centuries before, her father's entire Royal Court was staring at her. She recognized a few of their features in that of her fellow students, all in house of her sister. Bellamy felt oddly under dressed ,with just a sundress and and a tiara, every one looked as if they were about to attend a State Dinner. Women were wearing their best jewels and prettiest dresses, men were wearing their finest dragon hides and silks. She looked to the throne, only to see her mother sitting in the throne which was meant for the royal who had been married into the family, while the higher throne was empty. The throne was set up on a platform and only the one of Royal blood who had been crowned would be entitled the higher throne. Their spouse would still get the title of King or Queen upon marriage, yet the final rule on all things would be made by the Royal by birth. Her sister was standing next to her mother, in the place of the second in line. She, too, was dressed in a floor length dress made of sheer lavender, with thick straps, almost looking like a nightgown instead of something to be worn in Court. The dress was neither form fitting, or flattering, but that is probably due to their mother. Her tiara didn't match, at all, and she was forced to wear more makeup and jewelry than was appropriate for an 11 year old. Who was dressed in the family colors of red and gold, which clashed with her red hair. On her head was her crown, small for a Queen, even smaller than the normal size that is deemed appropriate of a Queen by marriage. Bellamy's place would be next to the Kings throne as the Heir to the title, her chair would be on the same platform as her father's and placed to his right, as was dictated by years of tradition. She noticed that her father was missing, and it looked as if this had been a normal occurrence for a while now, seeing as no one was creating chaos due to the King's absence.

"How may I be of assistance to you today, Mother?" she said. As any royal is taught, she knows that she needs to hide her hatred and distrust of this woman, until the time comes when she is in a position of power. At which point she will be able to get her revenge on all who have crossed her, starting with her 'family'. But, until then, she needs to portray the perfect Heir to the public and the obedient daughter to her 'parents'. Gaining their trust, only to turn on them later.

"We need to prepare you for your fast approaching future. As you may have read in the papers, your father is sick, and the healers believe that he may have less than a year to live. At which time, you being the next in line for the throne, will be crowned as High Queen. After, you are wed at least, and then your reign of the Magical United Kingdom starts. We have until then to train you in the ways of politics, which will begin starting now. I will have the Royal Dressmakers escort you to be dressed and made presentable in time for you to lead the visitation of the commoners who wish to discuss their problems with the Royal family." She stood there speechless, which didn't happen often. All of the dairies of her ancestors spoke of this happening to them, in one way or another. The way that the present King would either die mysteriously or become sick. How their royal duties were multiplied by ten-fold, so as to cram all that they will need to know into a short amount of time. For her never having any experience in any of the duties that she should of had growing up, she would be thrown into this world with hardly any knowledge on any of the subjects. Almost as one would drop someone into a pool of water and hoped they didn't drown.

* * *

She just held her head high and said, "Yes, Your Majesty." Never seeing the Queen as a Mother, so she would never address her with such a title unless for formality sake. Four servants stepped forward and curtsied. All of different ages, yet all older than her. The oldest in looks, was a relatively plump woman with dark gray hair pulled up in a loose bun on the very top of her head. The next was a taller lady, whose dull brown hair was streaked with gray while hanging in a loose braid that hung down her back, stopping at her waist. The following was a generally younger lady, who looked almost as if she was just starting a family, if the gleaming new wedding ring was anything to go on. Her blaring red hair was in wild curls, which she tried to tie behind her head, at the base of her neck. She was rather pretty, if she were to hold herself with more confidence, her beauty would shine through. The last girl in the line looked as if she had just stepped out of the doors at Hogwarts after completing her final year. Her blonde hair had a shine to it, that is associated with the healthiness that is normally found with those of a higher class. She had one braid on each temple that connected at the the back in the middle. Leaving the rest of her hair to cascade down.

"Follow them, then when you are finished, the commoners will be shown in to have their complaints formally heard by the Royal Family." Her mother ordered her. Seeing as she was not yet Queen, she bowed politely to her mother and walked over to the four ladies. She gave them a polite nod, to let them know to lead her to the room. They turned around and led the way, following the rear of their line, was the King's Guards. She knew that now that she was roaming the halls, there would always be someone following her to protect her as the next in line for the throne. She was lead into a room that had hardly any furniture but was covered with mannequins and mirrors. In the center was a stool that she was directed to stand on. The older lady with gray hair directed the guards to wait outside the doors. Once she was standing on the stool, the lady with the braid vanished her summer dress to one of mannequins and left her in her under-garments. Her body had been starting to develop recently, so she was left in her silk bra and panties feeling exposed to these ladies whose names were still unknown.

"May I inquire as to what your names are?" She asked politely as the measuring began.

"My name is Carroll." The lady with the gray bun stated as her tape began to measure the length of her right arm.

"My name is Amelia." Spoke the lady with the braid. She was writing down the measurements as they were being yelled out by the others.

"I am Grace, Amelia's daughter." The red-haired girl spoke quietly. Almost as if she was shy. Bellamy looked at the two of them and noticed that they did share common facial features.

"My name is Sadie." The last girl spoke. She was looking through the fabrics that had been in the back of the room behind the wall of mirrors. She was holding up an emerald green satin one and a dark purple colored cloth. More than not she was deciding whether to go with the color that matched her eyes, or the color that was close to that of which her sister was wearing.

"I like the green one, what do you think?" She asked. Sadie looked startled at her before she smiled and set the purple one back in its place. They worked in quiet peace, only talking when it was to direct another on a task.

"Do you know how you would like the dress to fit, Your Highness?" Amelia asked. Never having had a dress tailored to fit her before, she shook her head.

"You all may have creative freedom over this. As long as I do not come out looking as unflattering as Tallulah, than I am more than fine with allowing you to do your work your way." They all giggled at her joke.

"We tried to help her on that, but the Queen was in here at the time and would not let us do much. We promise to make you look beautiful." Carroll spoke, and then the silence once more rang throughout the room. The work continued on for another half an hour by which, Bellamy though that she was going to pass out due to sheer boredom.

"Alright, we are finished. You may look and tell us what you think." Grace stated, meekly. Bellamy stepped down and walked over to the wall of mirror. When she looked up, she was amazed. The dress was an emerald green, made of chiffon tulle with a scoop neckline and a natural waist. The bodices' fabric was asymmetrical, starting to pleat from the left shoulder and meet at the right hip. The sleeves were capped styled, with crystal beading on the ends of each. The skirt was made of the same chiffon tulle as the rest of the dress, but hung in an accordion pleat, falling to the ground and just barely touching it as she stood in the silver heels that were put on her before she was able to look. The sash that she had with the dress, was only an inch and a half across, and was ruffled. The back of the dress was open, but was held together by a silver ribbon, which was tied at the bottom and the ends hanging down to below her knees.

"This is beautiful. You guys are fantastic." She whispered. She was speechless once more, it was becoming a habit. The dressmakers all blushed at the praise, not being used to such praises from the current Royals.

"Now you just need to go and get your hair done and then you will be ready to greet your future subjects." Grace said.

"I have no clue as to which hairstyle would even go with this amazing dress." Bellamy spoke, for one of the few times, admitting one of her few lacks of talents in certain areas.

"Well, I could help you, but I would need to go to another room, that way we may also get your jewelry." Sadie spoke. Bellamy nodded and Sadie led the way out of the room and began her descent to another.

When they arrived, the guards who had followed, stayed outside again, this time without being asked. Inside of the room was five vanities, perfect for more than one Royal to get their hair done at the same time. On the back wall was shelves of jewelry, which must belong to the Royal family.

"Here, sit in this chair and I will start on your hair." Sadie directed her.

* * *

15 minutes later, Bellamy was the picture of a perfect Princess as she stepped into the Throne Room once more. Her hair was half up in an amazing woven braid pattern. There was a Tiara that had not been worn in a long time due to the amount of dust that was collected on top of it when they picked it out, carefully mounted on her head. The Tiara was silver and had emeralds and onyx in a delicate vine pattern. She walked up to the Throne that normally houses her father and took a seat. As she was the Acting Queen at the moment, she took the Throne that showed she was in charge.

"You may let them in." She spoke in an authoritative tone. Everyone was speechlessly staring at her and she was inwardly smirking. Her plan was all falling into place most perfectly.


	16. Always A Price To Pay

Her sister stared at her enviously, as she spoke to the commoners with a finesse that looked to come easy to her. Tallulah had never been able to address the public before. Her mother and father always told her, "Princesses are seen and not heard. No one cares for your opinion unless it is asked of you by the King or Queen." So she grew up her entire life, doing as was told by her parents. 'Mother knows best', was quoted to her daily by her mother. She would dress as her mother wanted her to, she would talk as she prompted her to do, and she would behave in a way that her mother prefered. Hell, she was even going to marry a man her mother approved of. Her entire life will forever be dictated by her mother, and then later in life, her sister and whomever her husband is to be. She despised her sister, and the way she had the ability to act any way she wanted to. The way that she had freedom on how to dress, talk, and act made Tallulah so angry that her face was red with it. The commoners noticed it, and as they waited to speak to Bellamy, whispers floated around the room on how the younger princess was nothing like her illustrious sister.

* * *

 

Bellamy was graceful, listening to every one of the commoners problems', going so far as to offer ideas to help with their problems. Never did her face look bored, or uninterested. She upheld what neither of her parents could, the sympathy for each and every person who walked into the hall. Every person that came in front of her all were mesmerized by the level of compassion that she showed for complete strangers. They all felt that the future of their people lied in good hands. But they also knew that with the searing looks that the First-Generation Queen was giving her, that she will have a hard time when it comes to her descent to the throne. And this wouldn't be the first time that it has happened, scattered all throughout history second wives, or second husbands, hated the children of the first spouse, specifically the Crown Prince,or Crown Princess. And after the death of the Queen or King by bloodline, the spouse would try anything to get their child on the throne. But, this is the first time the feud was between siblings of the same parents.

* * *

Later, when two families came forward with a dispute over the future bonding of their children, she consoled the bride-to-be, while she offered a solution to the two feuding parents. The bride price that had been offered by the groom's family, wasn't as much as what the bride's family thought they deserved. The girl was well-educated, scoring at the top of her graduating class, not to mention that she was a 7th generation Pureblood. well mannered, fertile, and had knowledge on child rearing, and beautiful. The Princess was quick to talk to the groom's family. Asking if she would make an excellent bearer for future generations of their family to come. If she had good enough qualities and traits that they wanted to be passed down to her children and grandchildren. When their response was positive, her only response was, "Well then, shouldn't her family, who had instilled all of those good qualities and traits into her, which you can see are beneficial to your family, be paid to the fullest for it?"

Both her parents Court, as well as the two families in front of her, were shocked. No only did she side with that of the family of the female, but she gave a decent counter argument, which had the male's family siding with her. Normally, in the past, her father would side with that of the male's family, so for her to side with the bride, most were shocked.

Her parents Court was speechless as they watched the prepossessing child that was sitting on the throne, the power that radiated from her, as well as the way that she spoke with such charm and grace. The poise that was held in her stance, the way she was so involved in the problems that the commoners had. Not to mention how she was able to come up with answers to all of their problems, and all of them were willing to take her advice readily.

All were shocked at how she had been raised outside of court, yet can play the role that she was born to one day take control of. Everyone knew that her parents were wrong in their decisions to allow her to be hidden away, but, seeing as they had no real authority and were only allowed to stay in court until the next Monarch took over, at which time, more than all of them will be forced to leave, so they kept their comments to themselves to save them from being kicked out before that time. Most of the females in court were only allowed to stay, due to the personal relationships that they had with the King. More or less, they were his Mistresses, some of them only were able to gain respectable marriages, due to the King and his power over the Lords. Who he persuaded some of them to marry the younger ones, and more than likely, adopt the children that were born under his parentage, so that his secret can stay hidden.

* * *

Bellamy was able to glance around the room as she heard the complaints of the commoners, seeing some of the younger women with expensive jewelry, unbecoming of their titles, as well as some of the older, who looked to be past their use for her father. Just by a glance, she was able to tell that these women were either her father's current Mistresses, or that they once were. As she offered her help to the commoners who came seeking it, she was studying the people of the court. Trying to weed out who to keep as royal advisors, and who to send packing as soon as her father dropped dead. She noticed out of the 20 or so couples being housed at court, there were only five or six who were not having trysts with the King behind their spouses back, which is surprising with their being over 50 or so couples staying in the castle. The few children who were present at court, were very well behaved, yet none of them belonged to any house outside of Gryffindor, and a few of them, mostly the younger ones, had some of the same traits as a Potter. Bellamy could clearly see as to who her parents favored, seeing as they were the ones with a place in front of all of the others. Not to mention all of the vast amounts of expensive jewelry and the finest fabrics that their clothing was made of.

* * *

So far, only an hour and a half of listening to people's problems and offering some type of help or advice on the matters that they brought to her which had passed. She knew, just by the intense glares that she felt on her, that she was doing the unexpected in her mother's eyes. She wanted for her to fail this test in the commoners' eyes, so that they had some reason to rally against her when it was time. That way, there would have been a chance for an execution, which would allow her sister to gain the throne. But, she was a Slytherin for a reason, and with such a personality of one, she had a plan, and backup plans if her first plan failed her.

Bellamy knew that she was earning the favor of her future subjects, and with that, she was earning the disdain of her mother. As well as her choice of wardrobe, she was stepping out from behind the shadow of her twin sister and from behind the title of the 'Hidden Princess'. Her mother was not at all pleased that she was wearing a dress that was perfectly designed for her standing. She knew that within the next few days, the word of her return, as well as that of her impeccable mannerisms, will be spread far and wide across the Magical United Kingdom. And if someone of her kingdom decides to travel to the far and distant lands, she knew that word will spread to every kingdom around the world. Soon, ambassadors will be sent to judge how well she will be able to handle the throne, as well as to see if and when she is in power, how easily her crown could be taken from her. If it was not for her debut at Hogwarts, then all of the Lords and Dukes, as well as their respective spouses, would have been questioning their King and Queen about the exile of the Heir Apparent. The Queen knew that it won't be too long before she will have to invite all of the most important Royals over for a dinner party, if only to stop the rumors from getting too far out of hand. Not to mention that her and the King needed to come up with some excuse as to why one of their daughters had been missing for a decade. If only they could have just killed her and been done with it. But James had told Lily when she had mentioned that, with them being the Ruling bloodline, all of the family magic will protect the heir if another family member was trying to hurt them, more than likely killing the one threatening the others life.

Bellamy could practically read her mother's thoughts on her, but she just smiled politely at the people she was talking to. All Bellamy had to do is sit back and watch as all of her plans unfold, so that she could reap the rewards thereafter. As long as she played her cards right, she will come out in the end victorious.

* * *

Two hours later, which totaled to a completed 4 hours of helping the commoners with their problems, as well as earning their respect and good favor, she finally was given the news that their were no more people to tend to. She stood up, and gracefully descended the throne, even though she could use a good stretch from sitting down for so long, as well as a meal, she knew that it was indecent of a Princess to stretch in front of others. So she just began to leave the room, without a word to anyone else. That was until she heard a voice.

"Bellamy, where do you think you are going?" The Queen snidely said. Bellamy calmly turned around to face her once more.

"I am headed up to my tower. I have a few correspondents that I must reply to. Otherwise, I will be facing the wrath of several highly skilled Lords for having their children worried. Not to mention that I am famished, and I know my Governess will be most displeased if I do not eat something soon." She told her mother, in a voice that seemed to be as if she was speaking to someone who was slow on getting the memo.

"No you cannot go to your tower, you have other duties that you must attend to. You are now the acting monarch." Her mother commented rudely. Bellamy just looked at her. She was impassive as she stared coldly into her mother's light green eyes.

"No, I may be the acting monarch at such times, but there are things that I was attending to before you so ungraciously requested my presence. If you don't like the fact that I will, and am going to do what I want, when I want, then you better force feed your husband potions until he is capable to return to his work. Until the day that I am sworn onto the throne, I only have one duty, and that is to not make this family look any less ridiculous than it already is." Bellamy turned and left everyone who had been present in the throne room at the time of their dispute, gaping like a fish out of water. The princess walked out of the room with a smirk pasted on his face, she was just getting started shocking everyone.

* * *

She strode elegantly down the corridors and up staircases, having memorized the path that they descended through the first time. The few maids and servants that she passed nodded and bowed politely. Not to mention the few rogue court members who didn't show up to the throne room for her debut, some of them smiled and nodded politely, others had stopped her to introduce themselves. Not that she cared to remember names of any of them anyways. As soon as she was crowned, almost all of them would be out of the castle. She will not tolerate her father's horde of whores gallivanting around the palace, it is unacceptable, not to mention idiotic.

She didn't need those prostitutes spreading rumors throughout her kingdom of how woefully unqualified they believe that she is. Yet, none of them knew what she was capable of. She has spent the last year reading up on the things that has been going on in the Kingdom. She knew that there was an uprising against the throne, sparked by Gellert Grindelwald while her Grandfather was King. Now the opposition was being led by Lord Slytherin, a very prominent figure in the Parliament. If history is to repeat itself, like always, then before her father passes there will be a treaty between the two. Giving him the power that he wants, and possibly her hand in marriage. And if given the amount of time her father has been sick, she knew that either she will not finish this year of school, or she will not be going back next year. And if she did, it will only be a matter of time before she wasn't allowed to return.

As she walked into the sitting room of her tower, which now being around her 'family' for the day she was now considering renaming it to her sanctuary, she spotted Constanza sitting in a chair by the fireplace. Dressed in a floor length skirt and a crisp white blouse, with her hair swept up in a bun, she looked well older than her 30 years. As a witch, she had a life expectancy of close to 300 year, while a wizard has around 250 years, it showed how stressed she was over Bellamy, as if she was her own child. Constanza was reading a book, content and peaceful, making the Princess smile at the carefree look of her governess. When she looked over at Bellamy, her eyes widened.

"Pequeña, te ves hermosa! (Little one, you look beautiful!)" She was shocked by how regal she looked dressed like her title dictated she should, in clothing that was custom made and fine jewelry. Her hair and makeup, even as lightly as it was applied, just made her look more regal.

"Gracias, Constanza. Mi tonto de una madre necesitaba ayuda con el sobrevenidas del castillo. (Thank you, Constanza. My fool of a mother needed help with the on goings of the castle.)" Bellamy told her as she walked over to the writing desk in the corner of the living area where her stack of letters, as well as the two-way journal that Professor Snape gifted to her sat. She knew that if she didn't reply to her friends and mentor in a timely manner more than likely 3 or more of them will storm into the castle demanding where she was. Even if the prospect of that seems appealing, she was trying to avoid causing any more of a scene than necessary.

"Ah, ya veo. ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora? (Ah, I see. What do you plan on doing now?)" Constanza asked her. Bellamy turned to her in her seat, so that she was looking at her when she replied. Like it was taught to her, she was to always face the person that she was speaking to, otherwise one might think it is a snub against them, or the point that they were trying to make.

"Tengo cartas que debo responder. Mis amigos son bastante impaciente. Y debo informarles que nuestros planes para mi estancia a Malfoy Manor está en suspenso hasta nuevo aviso. Lo que conmigo se necesitaba aquí para ayudar con las tareas diarias del Rey. (I have letters that I must reply to. My friends are rather impatient. And I must inform them that our plans for my stay over at Malfoy Manor is on hold until further notice. What with me being needed here to help with the daily duties of the King.)" Constanza just nodded.

"Favor continúe luego. (Please continue then.)" She told her with a slight nod of her head before she returned her attention to her book. Bellamy turned around once more and began to read the pile, grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment before she began to pen her response to Draco.

* * *

To My Dearest Draco,

I thank you for your letter, it has been a spark of excitement in this dullness of a summer vacation. I am glad to hear that your parents are pleased to know that their future Queen will be from the ever proud and traditional house of Slytherin. Please inform them that I hope to do my house proud when I am coronated. As for my plans this upcoming summer, they have changed. I am unable to visit Malfoy Manor, or any of our other friends' ancestral homes, due to issues that are occurring within my family here in the castle. I am planning to approach the topic of inviting you and your family to Court for the remainder of the summer, so that we may see each other at one point during this rather dull break.

Your Friend,

Princess Bellamy Rose Potter

* * *

To My Lovely Daphne,

I am pleased to see that your little sister isn't being as much of a nuisance as usual so far this summer. The way that you had previously spoken about her, I am glad that you are getting a semi-decent break for her melodrama. I regret to have to inform you that I am unable to come and visit you like we had previously planned and spend a week at your family's home. My father has fallen ill, and in doing so I have been given the task of seeing to the Kingdom so does not come falling down around us. I am planning on requesting you and family to come to Court and stay for this summer, so that we may see each other before school starts up again. Be on alert of a letter bearing the Royal Insignia requesting your family's presence. Keep it a secret until it arrives, and tell me how your sister reacts that it is due to you.

Your Friend,

Princess Bellamy Rose Potter

* * *

To My Favorite Italian Blaise,

I am pleased to hear that your mother has felt that she should introduce you to her latest beau. It must mean that she feels very strongly about this person, and she would like your approval of him. I hope he is nice and caring towards her. She deserves it with all the nonsense that is constantly circulated about her and the mysterious deaths of her previous husbands. I understand that those things tend to happen, and I plan to clear her as soon as I am possible. Now onto other notes, I wanted to inform you that I am unable to spend the week in Italy with you and your lovely mother. My father has fallen ill and I must tend to the Royal affairs. I am going to request that you and your mother be allowed to come to Court this summer, hopefully sometime soon you shall receive some sort of notice.

Your Friend,

Princess Bellamy Rose Potter

* * *

To My Very Astute Theodore,

I see that you have a knack for knowing things that are very easily hid. I am pleased to know that I have you on my side, otherwise, all of my very well thought out plans would all be for not. But then again, having you on my side may give me an edge in enacting some of my plans. I am glad that your parents are being very courteous to you, if I hear that they begin to belittle you once more in any type of way, or bring any sort of pain or harm, I will use my title and do something that I might regret. But then again I am a Slytherin, meaning that anything that we decide to do is almost never regretted. I wanted to inform you that our plans for going to the Malfoys', Greengrass', and the Zabini houses are on hold until further notice. I have been given the task of fulfilling the the Royal Duties of the King as he has fallen ill. But due to such a thing, I have plans to request you family's presence in Court, as well as that of the families of our friends. Please look for my request in the upcoming weeks. And I dare your parents to act in any type of behavior that I do not like and see how quick you will become a ward of the Royal Estate.

Your Friend,

Princess Bellamy Rose Potter

* * *

To My Bashful Friend Tracey,

I am appalled that your half-brother thinks that you are lying to him about being my friend, but I guess that is what happens when inbreeding causes mental deficits. Well, that is all going to change here in the next few weeks. Our plans to go to Draco's, Blaise's and Daphne's homes this summer have been temporarily delayed. My father has fallen ill, leaving all of his Royal duties to fall to me to take up the task of them. I have plans to request you and your family to come to Court so that we may see each other before school starts back up. Look for a letter from the Royal family in the upcoming weeks. I hope that will shut that annoying pest up. And if not, when he comes to Court I most certainly will.

Your Friend,

Princess Bellamy Rose Potter

* * *

Dear Severus,

How has your summer break been going? I bet you have been reading up on the numerous Potions Weekly's that you are unable to read during the school year. Sitting in a black leather chair in front of the fireplace with a pile of them on an end table next to you. Well, I have been given the task of my father's duties, since he is unable to do them himself. And as tradition dictates, it falls to the hand of the next in line for the Throne. And seeing as my mother is not a Potter by blood, nor is my sister the eldest, I have been called out of my tower to handle things. Meaning I will be quite busy in the upcoming days, and making waves in the Kingdom. Now that they need me for something, they are willing to do whatever to get it. Which I plan to use to my advantage, like any Slytherin should, by requesting my friends and their families to be present at court. I hope you are having a good time away from all of us children. And take a break from your potions, otherwise you will begin to tire from them, not to mention how unhealthy all of those fumes are on the lungs.

Sincerely,

Bellamy

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. It took forever on certain parts of this chapter that I knew needed to be elaborated, but I couldn't quite explain the way I wanted in the right words. Please forgive me and Review! Let me know if you like the new revised version. One more chapter and I will be posting a new chapter, already written out and waiting.


	17. Meeting of the Aristocracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I am sorry that this hasn't been updated for nearly half a year! How does time fly so quickly? I have been really busy, which is no excuse to my lovely readers, but I have been busy being a mother to a nearly 4 year old. Which is crazy! I promise to update the next chapter a lot sooner than 6 months from now! It is already in production and I honestly thought I had already posted this one, but I must not have. Please forgive me my beautiful readers! If any of you read my other story Moving Mountains, that should hopefully be updated within the next week and a half.
> 
> And comment if you like this chapter! It gives me fuel to write more!
> 
> ~Azucena17

Bellamy had been writing back and forth with her Potions Professor for a while, and in the process she had become infatuated with him. She knew that because of the factors of her age as well as that of her childhood, she had little to no sense of what love actually was. Or how she was ever going to be able to recognize when she is in love.

Yet, after reading the copious journal entries from her female ancestors, she hoped that she had some sort of idea on the subject. And with that reasoning, Bellamy felt in her heart that there was a definite chance of her falling in love with the enigma that was Severus Snape. The dark and mysterious Professor whose kind attitude behind his menacing facade has slowly drawn her to him like a magnetic pull.

Severus had been appalled when she told him the actions of her mother at Court earlier. He told her that the Queen hadn't always like that, which made the princess question when she changed. There was a time, perhaps before she started to date the then Prince, when she was caring, and nurturing, as well as helpful to all. A time when Severus could remember being the best of friends with the child that she once was. And throughout their exchanges he enchanted her with tales of their youth that he weaved like magic in the colorful vocabulary that he had a tendency to use. Endless summer days at a muggle park, picnics near a desolate river, sleeping under the stars on the top of a hill. And Bellamy knew that she could have very well loved that person if that was her mother. But, that wasn't the woman that she knew, and she told him so. She knew of the heartless, the crude, the rash, the short tempered woman that she became. Someone that you would be appalled to mention that she was any part of your genealogy. The Queen more or less let the power go to her head, even if she knew that it wasn't to last and allowed it to change who she was.

He had also informed her of the fact that within the first day, all of the Potions Weekly's that he had missed throughout the school year had been read and notes made into the margins of each. When Bellamy read the part about that, she laughed, it was so like him to do something that crazy, whereas most would enjoy a leisurely day of relaxation. Yet, for him, that must of been an amazing break from all of the incompetent students that he has to deal with throughout the year. And she herself couldn't judge much on that, seeing as all of her summer coursework had been completed on her first day off of school. She did so in hope of having the rest of vacation to relax and let her mask down. And even though it had only been a week since the term had ended, she has been unable to do any of the things that she wanted to do herself. One of which was to curl up in the giant chair in front of the fireplace and read the many books that were still on her shelves that she had yet to get to. Which was exactly what she had planned to do right after Severus and her stopped conversing.

Bellamy had hoped their conversation would last a little longer, but then, Severus wrote to her telling her that he had to leave for a while and that he would write to her again tomorrow. She sighed as she wrote a simple 'Talk To You Tomorrow', before she sat her quill down and stood up. She stretched her muscles and realized that they had been talking to each other for 6 hours. He responded to her this morning at 10, and it was now 4 in the afternoon. To her it didn't even feel as if it had been ten minutes, and that was how she knew that even if he never could reciprocate her feelings, she could always see them as being friends. No one could talk to a random person for that long with the intent of later leaving them behind and acting as if they never knew each other. She sighed and thought, 'When did I become such a girl?'

* * *

She quickly walked over to the bookshelf and started to browse the titles of the books, before she could let her mind wander onto other lovesick and sappy things. She had just reached up to grab the book that seemed the most interesting at the moment, Magick Most Potent, when there was a knock on the thick wooden door that was the entrance to her tower. She sighed, she knew that something was about to happen which will lead to her plans being put on hold. Most likely, no thanks to her mother.

Bellamy left the book at the shelf and she went to answer the door. As she walked across the room, her entire demeanor changed, she stood tall and her face settled into her mask. Her shoulders squared, her back straightened, and the aura around her shifted. Not an ounce of emotion showing through, which was rather remarkable for an 11 year old. And that was how she liked it. She knew exactly what emotions to display, and which to keep hidden at all time, and she played it like it was a game. One in which there could only be one winner, and only she held the knowledge to make all the moves.

* * *

Once the door was opened, she seen the view of the three seamstresses that had helped her previously. Each one of them looked at her in a daze. All had the same thoughts running through their heads, 'She is devastatingly beautiful. And she is so controlled for an 11 year-old.'

Carroll was holding a stack of garments in various colors. Most of them looked appalling, at least to the preteen princess. She looked at them in a questioning way. In which they quickly tried to explain. None of them wanting to earn her ire, not after gaining some of her favor when they helped her get dressed.

"Your mother has requested that we come up and dress you in appropriate attire for tonight's dinner party. She had also selected pre-made dresses for you to pick one out of it." Amelia stated. Bellamy didn't show her frustration, doing so would show weakness in the eyes of the servants and commoners, but on the inside she was raging mad. Why was she the one being dictated around like some commoner who had done wrong? But she knew better than to question those who had not yet sworn loyalty to her.

She moved out of the way to let the three of them in with a graceful gesture of her hand. The three girls curtsied and then quickly enter the room.

"Well, let us see what these grotesque gowns look like. Not to demean your skills in any way, but my mother's sense of fashion is very lacking." The seamstresses all giggled at the comment, all had at one time or another commented behind closed doors the fashion senses of the Queen. None of them dare to mention so in front of the princess, but as she had been the one to say something first, they were able to react. It would be rude not to.

They began to lay the dresses out onto the couch, so that each could be viewed individually.

In Bellamy's mind, each of the gowns were worse than the one before it. The first one was a rustic color in the brown variety, with the white petticoat showing far more than what is deemed respectable for a princess, and the bust line coming down in an overly revealing fashion than necessary for someone who had just started to go through puberty. Not to mention the fact that at a dinner party, the dress code for females consists of floor length dresses, wheres as this dress barely reached mid-calf. It was as if her mother was trying to make her fail in her first semi-public appearance. Either that, or she herself did not know the unspoken rules of the aristocracy.

The second one was a mustard yellow satin dress which, even with it being the appropriate length, the dress had long-sleeves and a high-neck collar that would reach the bottom of her chin. This dress wouldn't be so bad, if not for the color, as well as the fact that this dress was more for a winter wardrobe, than a summer one. And as it was summer, people would think that they were in debt for wearing a dress of a different season. Not to mention some of them would laugh at Bellamy's lack of propriety, and as it is her debut, she was not about to be the laughingstock of the Potter Family. And high necked collars had you viewed as a prude by the adults. And if she were to find a reasonably perspective husband, then she couldn't wear a high collared neckline.

The third and final dress was an olive green, which was a beautiful color depending on if the person wearing it had a compatible skin color, but the visible stitches in pale blue color is what made the dress look hideous. Not to mention that the way that it was styled would be more appropriate to that of a two year old. Hell, she wouldn't put her own future daughter into a dress of that style. No matter if it was what was expected. It was styled in the muggle version of Little Bo Peep, all it needed was a bonnet.

"Did she say specifically that I must wear one of these?" She question the three of them after looking at the dresses. It was Grace who answered, "No, m'lady, she only said to take these up to you to pick an outfit out for tonight."

Bellamy smirked, in a way that would make any Slytherin proud. Because her mother did not use those specific words that she was to wear one of these dresses she wouldn't be getting any of the servants in trouble for what she was about to do next. As much of a Slytherin as she was, she was not willing to risk the jobs of the three women who had no reason to be involved in the family drama.

"Well then girls, we have some work to do. I need a dress for tonight's dinner." Bellamy said with a devious grin, before she began to tell Amelia, Grace and Carroll how she would like her dress to look.

* * *

The Blue Sitting Room was starting to fill with Aristocrats and Royals from all over Europe. This was the first time that any of them had ever seen a glance at the cloistered Princess, a few of the early arrivals getting a little nervous as time went by without an announcement of her. Since hearing the rumors of her presence earlier that week, quite a few of the well known Lords and Ladies owled the Queen stating that they would be there that night for dinner. And as a Queen, if Royals who are their Allies request a dinner, it is expected that she allow it, unless she wished for a breach in their treaty of peace.

Lily knew exactly the reason as to why they were coming, and so she sent dresses up to her eldest daughter. Her reasoning behind it was so that she could dress in a fashion that was suitable to her age, or what Lily thought was suitable for their age. In the way that her favored daughter, Tallulah, has grown accustomed to being dressed by her mother. She was only eleven, so there was no need for suitors trying to gain her favor, which allowed her to slowly transition into dresses more becoming of someone older. But Bellamy, on the other hand, needed to be matched with someone who will be an asset to the Throne. That is why she chose garments that would attract attention to her. She didn't care on the type of attention that it was, as long as in the near future she was given a Betrothal Contract for her. Especially with James being as sick as he was, who knew when he would die. Which is why she was hoping that this dinner would end in a contract being sent to her for Bellamy. Lily smiled at all the guests that had already arrived, all of the families who had owled for a dinner meeting, a total of 16 families as well as 2 Lords by themselves, had already arrived and were all anxiously waiting for the arrival of the Princess.

Suddenly the banging of the staff from the Herald stationed inside of the door alerted her, as well as everyone else in the room to the presence of a new person. Every noise in the room suddenly went quiet as all in the room knew who was about to enter.

* * *

"Her Royal Highness, the Heir Apparent to the Wizarding Throne of the United Kingdom, Princess Bellamy Potter."

Bellamy glided into the room wearing a deep imperial purple dress. The dress that she wore was a pale blue color that had large pale pink roses painted on the fabric giving it a printed-esque feel. The dress had a bodice that was covered with a chiffon top layer, giving her the boat neckline with a one inch strap on each shoulder. The dress had a natural waistline with a belt of the same chiffon fabric. The front of the dress fell to the floor with an A-Line resemblance. The entire bodice, as well as the top of the skirt at the waistline, and the bottom of the skirt from the floor up had a swirling and jeweled Jacquard embroidery that brought texture to the flower print of the dress. The only part of the front of the skirt without the embroidery was from above her knees to mid calf where it started again. The bodice tied in the back, but it's ribbon hid beneath the many layers of 3 inch ruffles of rose painted chiffon. As the ruffles grow closer to the bottom of the dress it switches from 3 inches to 2 inches in width, then in the train of the dress the ruffles are only an inch in width. Where the dress switches to a 2 inch width, the chiffon becomes plain hues of light blue with couple of pale pink layers of ruffles thrown in. The dress gave off a muggle princess fairytale feel to it, which is exactly what Bellamy had in mind when she was designing it.

Her long black hair was pinned in a delicately woven braid that started behind her right ear and crossed over the top of her head in a headband style, before the braid wrapped back and and forth from both sides continuously downward until it reached the end. Spread throughout the braid was small pink and white roses that had just bloomed before being pinned into her hair. Resting on the hairline was a vine of silver French lace which was adorned with a beautiful mix of Preciosa crystals and pearls. Finishing off the look was a pair of white satin evening gloves that she wore that stopped mid-bicep.

She looked ethereal and celestial as she glided through the doorway with her governess following closely behind her, dressed just as finely in a deep purple A-line dress with a jeweled grecian neckline.

All of the jaws of the guests dropped as they had tried to find the similarities between the Queen Lily, and the Princess Tallulah, as well as the King James. None of them could be found, but to the Dowagers Kennedy and Mercier, who have known the Potter family for generations, knew that she greatly resembled her grandmother, Dorea Potter neé Black. The families all stared as they watched the girl quickly gain control the room, just by entering. She had captured the attention of all, and she wasn't going to lose it anytime soon.

All of the occupants wanted to have her as an ally, just by the way she was splendidly poised. All of them knew that she had never been to court (before this past week at least), or any dinner party that her parents had hosted in the past, but the way that she handled all the attention was as if she had always been at court. The way she held herself, was as if she knew no other place in the world, that she was born and grew up in the life of a princess. She may had held the title growing up, but from what the rumors of the kingdom, she did not grow up living that lifestyle.

* * *

Queen Lily had a look of disdain plastered on her face, while Princess Tallulah had a look of envy gracing her pale-freckled face. Both of them forgetting that they were in a room full of others and that they would use the slightest emotions that are displayed on their faces as ammunition at a later time and date.

Lily was beyond angered that her servants didn't dress Bellamy in one of the dresses that she had sent up to her room. She wasn't suppose to outshine her sister, Tallulah was almost always the center of attention in parties such as these. And it was her precious LuLu who was going to secure the best marriage if she had anything to say about it.

Tallulah hated the fact that even with little training in the lifestyle of a Royal, Bellamy knew exactly how to act. It had taken her years to perfect the mannerisms of one. Not to mention the amazing dress that she was wearing, Mother would never let her dress like that, and it made her angry. She was the one who was supposed to have all of the attention, she was the favorite princess, it just wasn't fair.

* * *

"Your Highness, it is an honor to finally meet you." A dark-haired man dressed in a handsome tuxedo wearing the sash and crest of the Portuguese Royal Family greeted Bellamy first, due to the fact that he was the closest. With the crest on him, as well as the crown and his age, she knew that she was able to positively identify him as King Henrique Mendes. Constanza made her study the different crests of the European Royal Families so that she knew who was who when a day like this was to come. Her lessons in learning the Ambassadors for the other monarch countries, as well as that of learning the Royal families of said stated countries, we going to be put to the ultimate test tonight.

His family has governed over the magical communities in Portugal for the last 300 years. He had a wife, Queen Lúcia, and a daughter, Princess Inês, who was a few years her senior.

She smiled gracefully, as he grasped her hand and leaned down to kiss the back of it in a fashionable way.

"You must be King Mendes. It a pleasure to finally meet you after all the good things that has happened in your land. How is your family doing?" Bellamy spoke in a charming manner. The way that she had been taught to do by the person standing behind her in a protective manner. Bellamy spoke of the way that the Portuguese wizards and witches have decreased their detection of muggles by half of what they were around this time of last year. Due to the many decrees that the King implemented to create a separation between the two communities. She was going to adopt some of their techniques when she was officially crowned and sworn in.

"The five-year plan to have almost no detection has been running smoothly, I am glad that someone can recognize the good that it is doing. My family would love to meet you. My wife and daughter are standing just over there if you will allow me to escort you." She nodded, then King Mendes tucked her gloved hand into the crook of his arm. He guided her through the crowd, which parted to allow her to walk easily.

Bellamy glanced around and noticed, as she spotted them, that there were four royal families, twelve other aristocratic families and two Lords, all from six different countries. She knew this dinner must have been planned at the last minute, and at the request of those in attendance. Had there been more time to plan, Bellamy knew that hundreds, perhaps thousands would have shown up.

The Princess knew that she needed to use all of her Slytherin charm tonight, she knew that she was going to want at least seven of the families present here to become allies when she ascends to the throne. If magic willed it, she had hoped that she could acquire all of the families present as allies, seeing as they all had assets that would assist her in the future whilst running her kingdom. As her eyes landed on that of her 'family', she noticed three figures that she was unfamiliar with ever seeing. But that didn't mean she didn't recognize who they were.

Standing a short distance away from her mother was none other than Lord Slytherin himself, dressed in the finest of robes in the colors of his family, emerald green and silver with his family crest displayed proudly on his right breast pocket. Flanking on either side of the Lord, was his second in command, Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lord Severus Prince-Snape. Lord Malfoy was donned in similar finery as his companion, but in the colors of his own house, egyptian blue and silver, while Lord Prince was dressed similarly as the both of them, his was in his house colors of a blood red and midnight black. Just slightly behind Lord Malfoy she could she her friend, Draco Malfoy dress identical to his father, but with the colors reversed on his set of robes, and his mother, Lady Narcissa Malfoy, dressed beautifully in a deep silver dress with a flare skirt and Chantilly lace sabrina neckline.

The polite smile that was just gracing her lips earlier, now became one that was due to happiness. She knew that this dinner was going to become one that will be memorable. She just hoped that she could make it through the evening.


	18. Knocked Off His Pedastal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long hiatus! I just moved and then I took forever to get internet, after I did get it, I broke my laptop charger. The first one I bought got lost in the mail, and then I had to wait a month before I could buy a new one. But I am back! The next update should hopefully come sooner!  
> ~Azucena17

Bellamy was thanking all of her ancestors and Lady Magic for the numerous amounts of hours that had been dedicated to perfecting her mannerisms and her mask. Oh, man was she thanking them. If not for all of the training, she would have blushed the horrid shade of her sister's bright salmon pink dress (that clashed atrociously with her red hair) as soon as her eyes fell upon her Potions Professor. The man that she had recently admitted to having a crush on.

She was completely enamored by the way that he held himself, the way that his robes and undersuit were tailored to perfection. The way the stitching glinted in the candlelight made it seem surreal when she gazed at him. The glamours that were constantly in place when he was teaching, were no longer there, most of the teachers wore them. Due to the slow aging that Wizards and Witches had, it would be weird to give respect to someone who looked only 20 when they were older. With the glamours down, it allowed Bellamy to see that his skin was no longer pasty, instead there was a healthy tan starting to form. His hair no longer held the greasy sheen that the glamours shown, and was grown out longer, as was befitting of a Lord of a Noble House. Lord Prince's hair was tied at the nape of his neck, in a fashion that had Bellamy remembering the muggle pirates in the romance novels that Constanza would read. His eyes no longer made her feel as if she was staring into the black abyss, but were now a warm chocolate brown. All of these changes really cemented her ever growing crush on the man standing there. The blood red of his robes was the first color other than black or white that she has ever seen him wearing, and she felt that he should really expand his wardrobe to allow him to wear that color more often. Seeing that it complimented him very well.

She quickly mentally shook herself to snap her out of her thoughts that she knew she shouldn't have in a setting like this.

All of the Lords and Ladies, Kings and Queens, and Dowagers who were present were judging her. How well she hid all of her emotions, how she stood, how she navigated the room, testing her. Trying to see if she would be a good match for any one of their Heirs. Trying to see if the infamous 'Hidden Princess' was worthy of marrying into their family, or would become an enemy of the state. Which is most likely reason of this impromptu dinner party. So Bellamy knew that if she wanted a good match, because inevitably it will be chosen for her, then she will have to charm all of the men and women in this room. Including the 'Friends-of-the-Family', who were really mistresses to the head of the house, as well as the 'Cousins', 'Nephews', and 'Nieces', who were the illegitimate children born of such relationships. The wives casting disdainful looks to the offending members of their party, while the men paid no heed is how she could separate the two titles. Women were highly distrustful of the mistresses, feeling like they were trying to take their titles from them. As well as their positions.

And Bellamy thought that is was rather contradicting, that they were watching her every move to see if she could keep not only family secrets from the public, but also state secrets as well, but here they were barely able to reign in their own feelings. Not to mention the looks that the husbands gave to another man's spouse, those vulgar looks filled with so much lust that it made the air disgustingly thick with it.

But, she wasn't a Slytherin for nothing, she knew how to play their little games, and she would win in the end. She had no doubt of that. And the smile on her face took on just a smidge of a devious nature, but no one noticed.

* * *

Dinner passed by in a spectacular display of elegance, at least on her part. Bellamy dance with all 22 of the men in attendance. Even if most of them were married, she still had to dance with them, so that they could judge her just a bit a more, and leer a little easier at her if she did say so herself.

Honestly the ones that she didn't mind dancing with was Draco and his father, as well as that of Lord Slytherin, Lord Prince-Snape, Lord Christopher Murray of Scotland, Prince Frederico Rossi of Italy, and Heir Vasco Alves of Portugal. The rest of the men that she danced with had hands that tried to wander past the points deemed appropriate by etiquette. She knew exactly where to push on a pressure point when dancing to cause pain until their hands were back at a more appropriate level, but the fact that she had to do so, turned her off of those men. And their countries. Some of the men danced inadequately for their title, which made her have to lead, another no-no in etiquette. As one of her great Aunt's quoted, "If a man cannot properly lead a woman in dance, then he is not suitably able to lead a country."

By the time that she was able to escape from the room full of people to take a break on one of the candle-lit balconies off of the ballroom that a few of the guests still occupied.

It was only a few moments that she was standing out there by herself, before the man her eyes had gravitated to all night long had joined her.

"Good evening Lord Prince. How are you fairing at the dinner?" She politely asked. Trying desperately control all of her emotion like years of training dictated for her to do so.

"Good evening my Princess. I am fairly well. How about yourself?" His voice deep and smooth, bringing up an image of a tall, dark, and handsome muggle movie actor. She couldn't remember the name of said actor.

"It had been a lovely evening. I am just ready to retire for the night." Bellamy spoke candidly. She knew that in this area she could let her guard down for just a little bit. She knew that most people would stay close to the bar, and the festivities unless they needed to use the facilities.

"How is your anxiety this evening?" Severus asked, taking a sip of champagne from the dwarf mined crystal flutes.

"So far not as bad as I thought that it would have been. I need to thank you for the breathing techniques. They have aided me greatly as of late." She said, stating how gracious she was to have someone else there to guide her.

"No problem Bellamy, I know that you will eventually repay me when there is ever a time I am in need of aide." He spoke, using her first name to show exactly how familiar he was with her. And had anyone overheard that statement, it would have sounded like someone reminding her of a favor she will one day be forced to repay, but she hadn't known him long enough that it was not meant in that capacity.

"Well, my Lord, I hate to end our chat abruptly once more, but as the hour is drawing closer to midnight, it is time for me to make my closing rounds before retiring at an hour deemed decent for the Heiress of a country. And I can only hope that the Queen had made my dear sister retire shortly after dinner, or we may find ourselves as the topic for the gossip mongers tomorrow." She bowed slightly, even though her title far surpassed his, it showed great humility to recognize another's title and treat them with respect.

"Goodnight my Princess." Severus bowed deeply, grasping her right hand and kissing the back of it gently. His lips ghosting over top of her silk gloves for the evening. Had she not had vigorous training, her blush would have gave away how she truly liked that.

* * *

When she finally reached her tower nearing the witching hour, the vastly uncommon one of 3 a.m., she collapsed in bed as she was. Still in all her formal wear, way too tired to even undress.

After she had left Severus on the balcony, and gave her final regards to everyone, she left the ballroom and began to walk the now familiar halls to her tower. That had been when Lord Sirius Black, her father's head of security, ran up to her.

"Your Highness, we need to get you to the safe room. There has been a breach in the castle wards and we need to make sure you are protected at all times. Your family is already on its way to their designated areas." He grabbed her under the arm, none to gently, and began a brisk walk to an unknown part of the castle, at least it was for her. When they reached the room, it was empty, save for a sitting chair and a bookshelf.

"Wait here Princess. The wards are only going to allow those who are keyed in to release you from them. Their are only a few who know the exact location should I die in a fight that can come in release you as soon as it is safe." After that brisk explanation, the door shut and a deep red light sealed her in. She groaned at the lack of information that she had been given. She looked around the stone room, realizing that it was extremely small, most likely it had been made in between two rooms, and no recognizable door, which helped it blend into the scenery. She also knew that her father had a room like this one to himself as well. While the younger siblings and the non royal parent shared. All in different parts, without the knowledge of where the others are in case one of them happened to be found, the others would be safe. The attending dignitaries would all be grouped by their titles and placed accordingly. The kings or queens with birthright to the throne would all be placed in separate areas, as well as their heirs, while the rest of their families would be grouped into the same area. Or at least that is what she had read in one of the diaries of her great grandmother. She groaned and unceremoniously plopped onto the chair. She looked over at the books but none of the titles struck her fancy.

After an hour and a half, at least according to her calculation, which most likely wasn't accurate, the doorway glowed red once more. She quickly stood up and straightened the skirt on her dress, making herself look presentable just in time for Sirius Black to enter the room.

"It is safe once more Princess." He spoke to her. But she could tell from the tone of his voice that he most likely did not like it that she was his to protect. Most likely this was a case of nepotism, her father probably was good friends with him in school and then gave him a high ranking job as soon as he took the crown. And now that he was sure to die sooner rather than later, she was now his top priority to keep safe and it didn't sit well with him. Or he wanted someone else to be under his protection instead of her.

"As the acting Royal, I demand to know exactly what happened during my stay in here. Do not spare any details, or I will not spare your job." She spoke calmly but with demand. As her threat was spoken, Sirius's face grew dark and a muscle twitched above his right eye in anger, but he impressively held his tongue as he knew his position in the castle rested in her hands.

"Yes, your Highness." He stated tersely.

"If you would be so kind as to allow me to escort you to the office, it will be much more comfortable than here." Her ground out the words and she raised an eyebrow at his lack of decorum. He was most likely going to be one of the first to go.

She nodded her head slightly, and he spun on his heal and began to walk, expecting her to follow. Which she did, but that was just another strike against him. As a Royal, and he, under her family's employment, she should have been the one to lead and him following at least 10 paces behind her. Something a Lord would know, or at least should know. She would have to do some research later to figure out who he was.

Once she had been seated behind the desk, she leveled a sharp look at the Lord Black and he began to speak at once.

"We have determined that the man known on the streets as Voldemort was the one who breached the wards. He did so by targeting one of the families invited to the dinner who had been sent a portkey that would bring them inside of the wards. All the portkeys were password activated, each one different, and he tortured the family until the Lord gave up the passcode. Voldemort then took it and had some of his followers as well as himself use it to enter the castle. He then began attacking the guards. We lost 3 and by the time all of the families were secured and reinforcements were sent in to contain the threat, they all vanished. We believe that they used portkeys to exit as no one can apparate from inside the castle. We had some rookie guards who had forgot to cast the spells necessary for them to be unable to use portkeys." Sirius finished.

By the end of his explanation, Bellamy had placed her elbows on the desk and had pressed her fingertips together, showing her displeasure in what he was saying.

"So what you are telling me, is that the portkeys that we send our guests are unsecure, allowing anyone to use them at their fancy? Not to mention that we are understaffed on guards so that we do not have to choose between protecting Royals and Foreign Dignitaries from terrorism, as well as contain the source of such violence. But that our guards protecting the very foundation of this country are under trained? And then not only that, but all we have on this mysterious man is nothing concrete? Now tell me, Lord Black, how does that sound to you?" She spoke and her voice took on the dangerous tone that she knew would get her point across. And if his eyes looking towards the ground was any indication, it was working rather well.

"Now here is what we are going to do. We will be sending requests to all of our allies to have their best fighters, of all kinds, to come and train my guards. Then we will post an opening on the royal guard in the Prophet tomorrow. We will increase our guard threefold and if that is not enough we will continue to do so until I am pleased with the safety of all who enter this castle as well as myself. Not only that, but all current guards will have to retrain until they all meet a series of credentials that I deem acceptable. Which I will post later this week. Then I am personally tasking you with finding every single piece of information that you can on this vagrant who calls himself 'Flight of Death' and dares attack my home. Then i will see if I find you worthy of holding your position as the Head of my security or if I need to look elsewhere for protection. Now get out of my sight." She had stood up at some point in her little speech. When she had said the last part, the Lord Black quickly ran out of the office with his proverbial tail between his legs. The two other guards that were in the room were grinning.

"Your Highness that was amazing!" The woman with the bubblegum pink hair spoke. She raise an eyebrow at the statement.

"I apologize on behalf of Tonks. She sometimes speaks when it is not called for. But what she is trying to get across is that it is nice to see Lord Black taken off his pedestal, if at least verbally." The tall muscular dark-skinned man explained.

"Well, happy to provide entertainment. And who might you be?" She questioned.

"I apologize once more, Princess. I have forgotten my manners. I am Guard Shacklebolt, son of Lord Shacklebolt. This is Guard Tonks, Daughter of the Black house. But with very few, if any qualities of her cousin. We were assigned as your personal Guards. " The man once more explained. And just by looking at the witch she could tell that her and her cousin shared few similarities. But with the way she held herself shows that she had some training in the art of manners in the upper caste.

"I like you, Guard Tonks. You have a certain charm about you. Now I am off to get some much needed sleep before the onslaught of affairs that are bound to come." And with that she walked out from behind the desk and began to walk the path to her tower for the second time that evening. Her two guards following behind her quietly.

* * *

When Constanza looked into Bellamy's room, after she heard her entrance, she seen the Princess fast asleep already on the bed still dressed as elegantly as she had at the start of the evening. Not even a hair out of place. And it was then that Constanza realized that, in less than 10 years she had raised this child to perform this duty as perfectly as one could, that she had grown to care for this child as if she was hers. And when she was forced to hide in an abandoned room during the attack, her heart broke as she thought all of the worst things that could have been happening to her child. She walked over to her and gently ran her hand down her cheek. "Te amo, mi corazon." Constanza placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she had nightly when she was little child. And in this moment Constanza realized Bellamy was no longer a child, she was now a queen.

As she was leaving the room, she waved her wand, and Bellamy's dress and accessories were vanished to a nearby chair and in it's place a nightgown. Her hair was taken down with another silent wave of her wand and the tiara that she had work placed on the writing desk for the maids to collect later that day. Dimming the lights she exited the room and shut the door. Sending a prayer to Mother Magic to protect and watch over her child.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I have posted on AO3. Let me know how it is...


End file.
